F is for Fun
by mimithenumberon
Summary: Malik always had a certain displeasure for Altair. Can one act of 'revenge', on Altair's part, change that? Warning-MATURE ADULT CONTENTS!, M/M, violence, bad language, incest, Kadar is also in this...XD I hope you like and please let me know what you think! Thank you! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, (yes, that is male/male), Incest (a kiss between Malik and Kadar but i'd rather be safe than sorry and include that as a warning XD) , Bad language**

**I hope you'll like it, at least a little. Please let me know if it appeals to you at all. I also love constructive criticism! XD thank you in advance for the read! And if the characters are totally OOC, I do apologize in advance.**

**Disclaimers: This first chapter was completely inspired by an already existing comic on y!gallery. Therefore, I choose not to take credit for this first ch. idea, but the rest of them are complete derivatives my twisted imagination...XD I wish I knew who the artist is so I could give him the credits, but I couldn't find him/her. (I think it's Saynomore but I can't be certain) However, if anyone wants to see the comic (it's really well drawn and definitely worth a read) you can find it on Aarinfantasy and it's posted by ron. Once more I'm very sorry for the misunderstanding!**

**Also, i do NOT own Assassin's Creed or any of the characters! (except for the fanatics but they come into play much later)**

_**1**_

Malik walked briskly as he was looking for his brother, Kadar. He glanced around, roaming the surroundings with his keen gaze. There was a slight urgency to his search. It was training time and all the novice assassins were gathered for their daily practice, yet Kadar hadn't been there. He was sent to look for him and so, there he was searching for his brother.

Malik wondered where his brother would be in the middle of the afternoon. It was strange. Kadar wasn't the sort to skip on his duties. In fact, he was more driven than Malik. Kadar gave his all and desperately desired to get the title of master assassin.

He knew the reason for his younger sibling's wish was Altair. Kadar wanted to be an equal to him. He looked with such admiration towards the superior assassin anyone seeing it would assume Altair was some sort of Messiah. Malik scowled at the concept.

Altair was nothing but a stubborn, hot-headed, frustrating, zealous and arrogant fool. The man pushed Altair out of his mind, having no intention of letting his 'superior' darken his day. Unfortunately once the assassin wormed his way into his thoughts it was almost impossible to get rid of him. Like a virus, or a weed.

Despite his disapproval of Altair's reckless ways, Malik had to admit a part of him admired the golden eyed fool. He was superior in both skill and title to himself and certainly to Kadar, who was the youngest of the three. Malik knew Altair ever since they were both young boys and he saw how fast and grand his rise had been. There was no doubt Altair was a genius assassin. He was a fast learner and there really wasn't much of a surprise when he received the title of master assassin at such a young age earning both respect and admiration even amongst the elders.

And despite all that, Altair was an impossible man to deal with. Malik pondered the multitude of times Altair went out of his way just to make his life miserable. The assassin saw great fun in messing with Malik and as much as he hated it, there was little he could do to oppose Altair. As a novice, he was bound by the code to follow his orders. That didn't mean he had to like it and he made sure to let Altair know just how much he disapproved of his behaviour any chance he got.

Malik stopped and looked around surprised. He almost forgot the reason why he was roaming the dusty streets. Altair had that effect on him. When Malik thought of him he seemed to forget all else. He shook his head violently as if that could physically throw the man out of his thoughts.

The stables loomed in front of him. He could hear the neighing and whining of the bored horses. He couldn't blame them. Standing all day long in a tiny space constantly pastured by flies, was not his idea of a nice time. He resolved to take one of them out for a ride later that day. He could do with some fresh air himself anyway. Beside the stable was a tall stone construction. It was used as storage for horse related necessities. That's where the assassins kept the hay and other foods for the loyal, necessary animals.

He didn't know why, but Malik felt like he should go there. Maybe he would find Kadar. A few seconds to ponder this new thought and Malik realized the possibility was highly likely. The hay was very comfortable and Kadar liked high places. Maybe he went there before training started, fell asleep and didn't realize what time it was.

Malik made his way towards the building. The heavy wooden doors were open. They were only closed at night. In a village full of highly trained assassins, doors were not a problem. They were a slight inconvenience and any assassin worth his salt could easily access the storage through one of the dozen windows up ahead. There wasn't any glass or anything else to cover the openings. To top it all, there were even a few wooden beams one could use as a platform spiralling around the construction.

Malik slit inside the welcoming shade. The day was hot and the Syrian sun shone high and proud, making the assassin garbs seem like a terrible confinement. Malik stood there for a minute, despite his assignment, and let the coolness wash over him. If Kadar fell asleep here, Malik couldn't blame him. He almost wanted to do it himself and had not been on a mission he most likely would have indulged.

'Maybe later…..' He went further, reaching the flight of spiralling stairs leading to the second floor. That's where the hay was. If Kadar was in there that would be the most likely place to find him.

Malik reached the top and he scanned the place. There were three large hay stacks around the room. Other smaller hay clusters covered more of the floor. The place was silent and Kadar wasn't in sight. Malik advanced another few steps, aware that a lot of his view was obstructed by dry straw and he couldn't reach a final conclusion until he mapped the entire premise.

'….ah…..'

The noise caught Malik's attention. It had been very soft, almost like it didn't want to be heard and Malik followed the sound with his eyes, coming to rest on one of the large stacks. Someone was behind it. Considering most of the assassins were accounted for, it could very well be Kadar. Malik walked towards the sound.

* * *

Altair heard the door below the floor being pushed open .The creek was almost inaudible but Altair had been expecting it. That's the only reason why he was able to catch the sound so easily. Still, it could have been someone else... There was only one man he wanted to come up the flight of stairs.

Below him, the younger boy hadn't heard anything. Altair bent down and kissed Kadar's mouth again. He pressed the lips together, letting Kadar melt into his embrace and willingly part his lips. He felt the youth's fingers curl around the hay by his side and his body tremble, vibrating with want.

The sound of footsteps could be heard closer and closer. The 'guest' was nearly at the top of the stairs now. When he reached the last step, Kadar finally heard him as well. He broke from Altair's kiss and glanced in the direction of the steps. Both saw Malik looking around, evidently searching for something, or someone.

'Oh no! My brother…..' Kadar's voice was below a whisper. The only reason Altair heard it was because Kadar's lips were nearly pressed to his ear.

The assassin smiled mischievously. Exactly as he had planned. Who else were they going to send in search of Kadar if not his older, responsible brother? It was time for Altair to extract a little more revenge for the constant insubordination he had to put up with from Malik.

Quickly, before Kadar could protest, Altair lowered his body and licked that one spot aching for release. The noise came involuntarily out of Kadar's mouth, attracting the attention of his sibling but Altair continued to concentrate on his task.

In the short time Malik listened for the whereabouts of the sound and made his way towards the hay stack, Altair ran his experienced tongue in taunting long licks around Kadar's shaft and across the throbbing head. Kadar placed his palms tightly against his lips, managing to stop any further noise but it was already too late.

If the silent shaking of Kadar's body was anything to go by, it was clear he ached desperately for Altair to hurry. The assassin complied and took the whole trembling member between his lips, moving his head so he could have the whole thing inside his fleshy cavern. Kadar shuddered and bit his lips to stop the moans from escaping.

Malik was one step away from seeing them. Altair didn't relent his sucking as he heard the foot hit the ground and he saw the widening brown eyes with his peripheral vision.

* * *

Malik couldn't believe his eyes. He wondered if he was delusional and for a while he just stared mutely at the scene unfolding before him. The person who he had been searching for, he found. And though Kadar was lying back on top of the comfortable golden straws, he was most certainly not sleeping.

The white uniform top was removed, revealing his tanned chest, glistening with sweat. The white material still covered the boy's arms, but that was all. The red sash at his waist was undone and lay stranded below its trembling owner. The trousers were also pulled back down to the knee, showing a leather band wrapped around his thigh packed with silver throwing knives.

Altair still had his full assassin clothes on. Even his hood was pulled up, covering his eyes. His gloved hands were keeping Kadar in place by pushing against his slightly raised hips. But more importantly was his mouth. Malik's cheeks reddened as he watched Altair move his lips and tongue around the erect cock while Kadar abandoned his struggle to keep the moans inside.

Malik's muscles twitched. He wanted to move, to turn away, to cover his eyes. But he couldn't. Altair didn't seem to be bothered by Malik's presence. He didn't even seem to acknowledge it. He continued to make Kadar feel pleasure until with a shuddering cry, the younger assassin came. The white substance trailed a little down Altair lips, before he licked them, running his tongue over the pink flesh as if he was tasting something delicious.

The youngest man slumped back, his breath coming in ragged succession while Malik struggled to understand the situation. Kadar wouldn't meet his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but never had the chance.

He was falling before he realized it. Altair's fingers hooked themselves in his leather waist guard and they pulled the startled man to the ground. Malik was thrown on top of his brother and all he could do was stop his fall slightly by using his arms to suspend his body above Kadar's.

Altair's hand pushed his head low and Malik's lips locked with Kadar's. The younger brother was still dazed by the orgasm and he opened his lips instantly relishing the touch of the other pair of warm, soft lips. Malik was taken aback by the unexpected situation and he didn't struggle. The hand on top of his head pushed him lower, forcing the pair of lips to crush tightly against each other.

Just as suddenly he felt his head being pulled back. Altair's fingers flexed and pulled Malik's hair so his head snapped upwards. The two assassins locked eyes. Altair's golden ones shone with lust and a smirk adorned his lips in direct contrast with Malik's features contracted in a deep furrow while his checks flushed a dark shade of red.

'Liked that?' Altair's teasing tone made Malik's skin bristle. He was still holding his head up by painfully pulling on his hair. Malik's blush deepened and he ground his teeth in annoyance. This was not the behaviour an assassin should have!

'Let me go. Al Mualim sent me.' He kept his voice as steady as he could. The last thing he was going to do was let Altair have his 'fun'.

'Oh? I didn't realize what time it was. We were rather…occupied.' He grinned wider as Malik's blush returned.

'Let me go!' He couldn't help raise his voice a little.

'Are you sure you want that? You seemed to enjoy yourself. Kadar is good at what he does….' Altair's wish to see Malik lose his cool worked to perfection. At the mention of his little brother's name, he slapped Altair's hand away forcefully and faster than one could blink he was on his feet and delivering a well-aimed punch at Altair's face.

With exaggerated ease the more experienced assassin swatted the blow away and easily got around Malik's back, grasping his wrist and twisting it painfully around. Malik gave a yelp of pain and fell to his knees, completely incapacitated. Kadar watched with fearful eyes unsure of what to do. Should he stand up to Altair or trust his superior judgement. Surely, while the two nursed this rivalry of theirs, they wouldn't actually hurt each other. He knew that for a fact...

'You know you can't fight me Malik. For all your barking you have no bite. Now stop getting in my way and let me finish. If you don't want to join, keep an eye out. That's an order.'

Altair let go of the wrist and Malik stumbled in front of him. He glared at his superior, hating him more than he ever did before. He hated the way he said 'that's an order'. Once that was said, he had no choice but comply according to the assassin's code. The only time it was allowed to break an order was when the assassin in question was a betrayer or had some sort of evil agenda towards the creed and the innocents. As much as Malik wanted to say this was the case he knew it wasn't.

He didn't say anything, though his eyes screamed all the insanities and profanities he could call to mind. He got to his feet, while massaging his pained hand, and made to leave down the stairs.

'Where do you think you're going?' Altair's question stopped Malik and he threw an uncertain, but still smouldering, look his way.

'To keep an eye out...'

'You can do that from here. Stand over there.' Malik didn't move. His jaw clenched as did his fists. Altair just had to have the last laugh. 'Do I have to say it again Malik? That's an order.'

Malik stomped over to the pointed place. Right in front of the two assassins, where he had a perfect unobstructed view of what was happening. More than anything Malik wanted to tell Altair where he could shove his order and he struggled inwardly to stop himself from doing exactly so.

Behind the two was one of the gaping windows. Malik could see through, and that's how he was supposed to keep an eye out. Unfortunately no matter how he looked at the window he couldn't not see the two as well, while standing on that exact spot.

'Good.'

'Get it over with! Al Mualim is still waiting!' Exasperation washed over him mixing with his anger in a bitter combination. Usually he was a relatively calm, even-minded person but when it came to Altair…..his nerves always got the better of him.

Altair didn't seem bothered by his outburst. In fact he seemed happy. Happy to see Malik on edge. The assassin lowered himself on top of Kadar again. The man hadn't moved since Malik's arrival. His body was still mostly naked and waiting expectantly for Altair's touch.

He melted at the feel of the calloused hand moving across his exposed skin. He shuddered when his nipples were touched and when his mouth was taken over by Altair's he moaned. There was no doubt Altair was good at what he did. He knew how to touch all the right places.

While they were kissing, Altair removed the pants completely, also getting rid of the leather boots in the process. Kadar lifted his liberated feet up and Altair easily hoisted them over his shoulder. The younger man was already properly prepared. Altair was free to thrust in without having to worry about Kadar being in pain.

He still didn't throw any of his clothes off. He didn't have the patience to do it. Instead he lowered his trousers just enough for his member to slip out. Besides, he didn't want Malik to have a sneak peak. He'd have his chance later…

Once the last barrier was discarded, Altair pushed in, groaning as the tight muscles closed around him. Kadar matched the noises of pleasure with lust filled gasps of his own, making Altair thrust in deeper and harder. The two bodies rocked in union. Altair's hood fell back as his movements became more demanding.

Kadar wrapped his arms tightly around his lover's back pulling him deeper into himself. The tempo was once more increased until Altair was pushed over the edge. He quickly pulled back and stroked himself until he came on Kadar's stomach. Altair's lips pursed and his muscles were tense as he arched his back, relishing the amazing sensation of release.

Once his needs were satisfied he took care of Kadar's. He kissed the boy passionately while his hand closed around the hard cock. He expertly moved the fist across the member, squeezing just hard enough so it was pleasant without being painful. Kadar was already at the edge and it didn't take long before he was pushed down into the sea of pleasure.

When he came his back arched and his lips let loose a noise only associated with pleasure, before he fell back into the welcoming bed of straw. He lay there panting hard, his nerves still vibrating with the electricity of sex.

Altair took the time to look at Malik, while his brother was recovering his breath. He studied his frozen subordinate. What he saw pleased him greatly. Malik's punishment was complete for the day. Altair's golden eyes twinkled with triumph.

Malik found that his mouth was unnaturally dry. He couldn't swallow anything more than air. His body was the exact opposite. He was drenched. Sweat trickled down his back, neck, chest and face. He would blame it on the heat of the sun but the heat he was feeling had nothing to do with the celestial globe of fire.

Through the whole thing he tried fixing his eyes on the window. He didn't want to see, but his eyes fell down like they had a mind of their own. His gaze was glued to Altair's body the whole time. He felt a strange sensation stir inside him and he couldn't believe it. He was excited seeing the man he so disapproved off fucking his brother.

Malik felt horrible. Ashamed of his feelings. He wanted to run towards that open window and throw himself out of it. He knew he wouldn't die from such a small height but maybe he would break a leg or arm. He figured the pain was better than what he was thinking of...

When Altair's hood fell back and Malik saw his face, he nearly stepped forwards and kissed him. He had an urge, a thirst, a need to feel the assassin's touch. He wanted to taste his lips and run his fingers through the short trimmed auburn hair. It took a superhuman will to stop himself, but he couldn't peel his eyes away.

And Altair's face when he came…Malik reached new heights of heat. He wasn't burning anymore, he was melting. Altair was a handsome man, but at that moment, with his eyes closed and his lips pursed, his skin flushed and his eyebrows furrowed, he was more than handsome.

'Like what you saw?' Altair's taunting voice broke the silence. Malik snapped his eyes back looking at the golden ones. He couldn't speak. He knew his voice will be shaking. Deep inside his whole body was shaking. He retreated down and let the hatred for Altair wash over him. He would use that as his shield against those new strange feelings twisting in his stomach.

Malik didn't wait for Altair to say anymore. He turned on his heels and left as quickly as his feet would carry him, without running. He remembered his plan to take one of the horses for a ride. He needed some fresh air. Now.

* * *

**Thank you very much for the read and I hope I captured your interest, at least a little. XD please let me know what you think and I will continue! I really appreciate any comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello hello! I'm back and working on this fiction once again, this time properly! I'm deeply sorry for my LONG LONG LONG absence and for my terrible lack of good sense. Seriously, i have no excuse. But i hope you can forgive me and continue to read this fiction?...No?...Maybe?...XD**

**Well anyway, a very special THANK YOU to all those who reviewed the first chapter so far and to those who favoured, followed or read it too! X3 Love u all~**

**I hope you like this update and if u can, please leave a review. It takes but a second and it will make me very very happy. (i do apologize for the possible OOCness...But do remember this happens in a happier time before Malik lost his arm and Kadar died and Altair was all guilt ridden and all the dark beginning of the game...XD) ENJOY! XD**

_**2**_

Malik dismounted and led the white stallion back to its stable. He made sure to leave plenty of fresh water and hay for the tired animal. He felt guilty since he was the one responsible for the state of exhaustion but he was still bubbling inside with pent up anger and shame though it had been reduced to a dormant volcano rather than an unleashing one. The fresh, cold wind slashing at his burning skin and it pretty much numbed his sense. Exactly what he had been looking for. He didn't know where he was going and, in hindsight, he still didn't know where he had gone. It was all a blur that he saw through narrowed eyes while blinded by the merciless hand of rage. Stupid, idiotic, stubborn, narcissistic, narrow-minded, cretin, self-absorbed Altair!

Now that he was back and the cold wind was no longer clawing at him, his senses were resurfacing with a vengeance. Malik wanted to scream and sink his blade in human flesh. Preferably Altair's. Once finished taking care of the steed Malik found himself at a loss of what to do next. He had a clear list of tasks which required his immediate attention, one of which was to explain his absence from the training yard that morning, but he couldn't find it in him to care about any of them.

'This is ridiculous!'

That was it. He was going to confront Altair and give the assassin a piece of his mind. He was at the absolute edge of his patience and this time Altair took things too far. Not only was his behaviour far from professional but Kadar was his flesh and blood. How was he supposed to just stay on the side and pretend nothing was happening? He chose to conveniently ignore the voice in his head that reminded him of his own arousal at the sight of Altair coming undone.

Malik hoped Altair was still in the adjacent building to the stables. He knew his 'courage' was just a mix of momentarily adrenalin and a bitter combination of negative emotions directed at his target. If he had to search for Altair, Malik knew full well that he would abandon the task. His nerves would fail him and he would once more resign himself to the fate of being Altair's play thing.

He stomped up the stone stairs, making sure that if the other was present he would hear his approach well in advance. He was walking all over his training as an assassin and he didn't care. Once up he scanned the room, much like he did when looking for Kadar but with a much sharper eye and much less patience. He sighed in exasperation when, of course, Altair was not there. It had been a pointless hope anyway, but he still felt a curious pang of disappointment.

Malik was about ready to turn back when his finely trained ears picked up on a light string of noises. He paused in mid step and listened carefully. It sounded like someone was crying, hollow and hiccupping sobs. Malik knew it was none of his business but he chose to follow the trail of lamenting sound anyway. Another rule he was breaking that day. Eves dropping on one of his fellow brothers.

The closer he got the more he though he recognised the voice behind the unsteady noise. He was close enough now to hear the muffled sound perfectly. With sudden realisation he knew why it was so familiar and his eyes confirmed his suspicion a moment later. The source was none other than his younger brother, Kadar.

'Kadar? What's wrong?' Malik's voice was laced with worry. Kadar was his last and only living blood relative and he, being the older of the two, was the one who pretty much raised him. He was very protective towards the younger man and he was always the one to comfort him whenever something went wrong. It wasn't the first time Malik was seeing Kadar cry and he knew how to coax the problem out of him and make him feel better.

Kadar stilled at the sound of his older brother's voice but didn't raise his head from his arms where his face was buried. With his hands wrapped around his knees he looked so small and fragile, Malik wouldn't have been able to believe that such a man was capable of even killing a rabbit, much less a group of armed men. The shaking shoulders stilled to a slight tremble and the crying stilled altogether. Only a whispered string of hiccups left the boy and Malik waited patiently, knowing full well that rushing his brother would just make matters worse. He crouched in front of him and let Kadar catch his breath and organise his thoughts. When he was ready to speak, he would always be there to listen.

Finally, the blue watery eyes lifted just enough to peer at Malik over the edge of Kadar's tense arms. Malik smiled encouragingly and was rewarded with a little more of the head rising until Kadar's face was fully visible. Malik could tell from the red and puffy eyes that his brother had been crying for some good time. Something was seriously bothering him.

'What's wrong? You know you can always tell me.' Malik's voice was very soothing, not at all the tone of voice he used with Altair.

'I did a terrible thing Malik.' Kadar's voice caught in his throat once more and the older sibling feared he would succumb to another wave of fresh tears. But he managed to keep himself in check.

'What did you do?' The younger man fell silent for a moment, thinking of the best way to explain his predicament. Thinking desperately for a way in which Malik wouldn't end up hating him. He had none.

'Altair and I have been…We….' Kadar fell silent again.

'You and Altair had been sleeping together.' It wasn't a question.

'Yes.' Malik nodded, knowing as much. The scene he stumbled upon that morning was pretty much a clear clarification...

'Since when?'

'Two weeks ago.' Kadar couldn't hold his brother's eyes so he let his blue orbs descend to the floor.

'And what's the problem? Does he treat you badly?' Malik's voice darkened. If Altair dared mess with his brother's heart or hurt him in any other way they were bound to have a very unpleasant conversation.

'No! That's not it. It's just…I think I love him…' Kadar's voice became a faint whisper and it was only his thoroughly trained auditory sense which allowed Malik to hear the words at all. He widened his eyes slightly but, in all honesty, he wasn't that surprised. The idolisation and adoration he witnessed in Kadar's eyes for Altair was pretty much the closest thing one could get to love. The four letter word was simply putting a label or a name to the obvious.

'...That is a problem.' He couldn't swallow back all of his disdain and some filtered through. Relationships between men were not uncommon especially when the creed was so dependent on strong bonds between the assassins. It was very much like the bonding between ancient Greek warriors. No, his disdain was purely directed at the man in question. He honestly didn't understand what his brother even saw in Altair. To this day it baffled him. 'But why are you crying?'

'Because…he'll never love me back.' Kadar swallowed a tight knot forming in his throat.

'Why not? Does he have someone else?' Malik couldn't understand why he was feeling angry at the idea. He felt a strange sense of betrayal and possible jealousy? That was absurd! Why should he?...

'Yes. He loves someone else, even if he's too stubborn to accept it.' Malik raised an eyebrow. He tried to fight the curiosity taking hold of him but he absolutely lost.

'Who?' Kadar fixed his eyes on Malik's and held them. The older sibling though he detected a hint of anger in the icy blue irises but it was gone too fast for him to fully confirm it.

'Another man who is just as stubborn as Altair and refuses to acknowledge his own feelings.' This only left Malik more confused.

However, this resulted in Kadar laughing for some inexplicable reason. The older man had no idea what was happening anymore. Had he said something funny? He chose to let it go and simply be happy that Kadar was done with his session of crying. He ended up joining in the contagious laughter and they both resulted in having to grip their stomachs and pant in between chuckles.

'It doesn't matter anymore. They'll both realize they can't escape their fates... eventually.'

'So you're feeling better now?'

'Yeah.' Malik rose to his feet and held his hand out to help his brother.

'Malik?'

'Yes Kadar.'

'I'm sorry about…earlier this morning. That wasn't supposed to happen.' Malik smiled at the younger assassin.

'It's hardly your fault. I don't blame you for anything Kadar so you have nothing to worry about.'

'Thanks.' Kadar hugged his brother, like he always did whenever he had an opportunity. He felt Malik's arm encircle him and returned the embrace before he pulled away with a wide grin adorning his face. In response Malik smirked and ruffled the other's hair.

'What are you going to do about…him?' The him obviously referred to Altair and Malik expelled the word out of his mouth through clenched teeth. Gosh, that man could get under his skin.

'I guess I'll just have to let him go. Though I don't know how.' Kadar was eternally thankful to his brother for always being so supportive and a good man in general. Who else could he talk to about such delicate and personal problems?

'Just tell him to get lost. With some luck it'll actually happen and we'll be rid of our problem forever.' This resulted in another round of hearty laughter.

'You really are stubborn…' But Malik didn't hear that last part since Kadar mumbled it under his breath.

* * *

Malik avoided Altair like the plague after that. Whenever he even so much as saw auburn hair he changed direction, even if that meant he had to cover twice the distance to reach whatever destination he had to reach. As predicted, his nerves abandoned him. And for some reason Malik felt betrayed by the things Kadar told him as referring to his superior. He felt a painful pang in his chest whenever he thought of Altair being in love with some other man. And it absolutely drove him to the edge of insanity because he didn't understand the irrational meaning behind all of it.

Until Malik managed to put his emotions in order and came back to reality, a reality where he pure and simple hated Altair, he refused to stand within ten feet from said assassin. Was he acting cowardly? Yes. Was that going to make him change his plan? No. If Altair was going to be a stubborn ass than he could be one too.

Another thing that irked him to no end was the amount of trouble he was going through for this man. Weather he liked it or not, him avoiding Altair was him acknowledging Altair. And him acknowledging Altair meant he cared about Altair. Altair, Altair, Altair.

Malik stopped in his training to catch his breath and calm himself. His punches and kicks were sloppy. His concentration was non-existent and he couldn't focus on the wooden dummy. He was the only assassin present on the training grounds, granted since it was the middle of the night, but he was quite literally going mad. His sleep was interrupted by the strange paths his mind wondered down on. All of which featured the annoying golden-eyed Altair, his neck arched and his tanned skin glistening with fresh-after-sex sweat.

He kicked the vertical piece of wood again with pure malice. He had to get rid of all his frustration and anxiety before he could even consider a good night's rest. It has been three days since his talk with Kadar and three days since he'd last seen Altair. Whoever said that time healed all wounds was clearly an idiot. He didn't even know if Kadar and Altair were still….engaged in a sexual relationship. The wood cracked from the force of his kick.

Kadar was shutting him out. He didn't bring the subject of Altair up again, not around Malik anyway. His mood hadn't improved either. In fact he sometimes caught his younger brother throwing a strange look at him. Something that bordered on a glare. But why would Kadar look like that at him of all people? He desperately wanted to know if Kadar and Altair talked. He somehow doubted it.

And who in all the seven layers of hell was this mystery man that Altair supposedly had feelings for? All he knew was that this man was a man, he was stubborn and he shared Altair's emotions even if he himself didn't know it. No matter how much his mind involuntarily questioned it he couldn't come up with a face to the enigmatic question mark.

The wood snapped and flying splinters lashed at Malik. He felt one cut across his cheek and the hot blood trailed down his face a moment late. He didn't notice it. The stinging pain didn't register. He bent over while he heaved from the exertion. His energy had only been the result of crazy amounts of adrenalin and now it was burned out. He was exhausted and his muscles ached.

He was ready to fall in a deep, dreamless sleep. No Altair to disturb his thoughts.

* * *

**THANK YOU for the read! XD Hope i didn't let u down and if i did i'm very sorry... I'll try my best to make sure that doesn't happen again! XD**

**So please please please (i'm begging you) leave a review if u can. You'll make me very happy~ X3 I'll update as soon as i can but until then, Adios!~ XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next ch! XD Gosh, i'll admit it, I'm having a great time writing this, mainly because messing with Altair's and Malik's minds is BLISS! X3 I do feel a little sorry for Kadar though...Oh well, sorry dude. Altair only has eyes for ur brother. (man, im the devil! OoO)**

**Well either way, a very warm and special THANK YOU to all those who reviewed, followed, favoured or read this fiction! This update is for u!~ X3**

**I hope you like and please please leave a review if u can. It takes a second and it'll make me very very very very very very happy! XD ENJOY!~**

_**3**_

Altair stood as tall as he could and put on his best pretend-to-listen face while the Mentor, Al Mualim, continued to talk. He was leaning over his desk and peering at some sheets of paper with his wise, keen eyes. The ancient man was instructing the other on his next mission and he was going through the dangers and perils. Altair resisted the urge to remind his master that he was a capable assassin and he could take care of himself. His tongue was the main cause of all his troubles but he wanted to play it safe just this once. He waited Al Mualim to give him the thing he needed.

'That is all Altair.' This was the moment to voice his wish.

'Master, may I take some lower class assassins on this mission in order to further develop their training?' He waited for a second while the old man pondered his request. He stood even straighter and looked even more reliable. If only the Master didn't know him for the troublesome devil he was…..

'How many is some?'

'…One.' Al Mualim stroked his long beard, white strands catching the light and shining like silver treads.

'Who do you have in mind?'

'Malik Al-Sayf.'

'Yes. I see no problem with this. But, Altair?' Just as Altair was about to bow his thanks, mostly to hide his triumphant grin, the Mentor stopped him. He peered into the younger man's golden eyes and his face was stern. Altair found himself incapable of moving, like a frog staring into the deadly eyes of a coiling snake. 'I expect no trouble from you, understand?' He managed to nod and Al Mualim relaxed his gaze. Altair felt like two invisible giant hands released his shoulders and stopped weighing him down.

'Good then. You are free to go.' Already The Master was bussing himself with some book or other while his hand stroked the beard absentmindedly.

Altair didn't wait to be told twice. He bowed again and left the building as fast as he could without resulting to running. He felt that if he lingered, even for a second, the leader of the Brotherhood would see right through him and his plans. It wouldn't be the first time…not the last.

Once outside, Altair could breathe freely once more. The welcoming sun greeted him with warmth and the winds flew past him while ruffling his long white garbs playfully. He was a creature that much preferred the outside to the inside. He stood there for a moment and filled his lungs with the warm air. Unfortunately as soon as he cleared his mind it darkened, all because of Malik.

Altair started walking towards the assassin who was to accompany him on this mission with brisk steps. Malik's deliberate avoidance did not escape his notice. It annoyed him to no end the other would dare even think of behaving like that towards him. He was so much more superior to the other. He deserved respect. Altair knew that if he truly wanted to he could have easily caught the other. Child's play. However he found the idea nagging at his subconscious and pressing on his mind. Since when did he care about the other enough to stop him from doing as he wished?

Altair remembered watching Malik train, all by himself, the previous night. He sat atop the nearest towering construction, crouched and observant like an eagle, his sharp eyes glued to the man on the ground below. He could see clearly Malik was not fully concentrating on his exercises. The sloppiness of his movements was a hard thing to miss and as much as Altair claimed the other was not even close to the title of a master assassin, he knew Malik was still better than _that_.

He wondered what was keeping the raven-haired man up at that ungodly hour and then he wondered why he cared. He wondered why he felt the urge to follow Malik when he accidentally spotted his leaving the house he shared with his brother. He wondered why he was keeping to the shadows and simply observing instead of confronting Malik and telling him to stop ignoring him. He wondered why he wanted so badly to perch down behind Malik and bring him to the floor where he had the mental image of fucking him hard and passionately.

The sound of wood splintering brought him back from his maze of thoughts, thankfully. He concentrated on the sight again and widened his eyes when he saw the dummy broken and bits of sharp wood cutting into Malik's sun kissed skin. He had to dig his fingers into the flesh of his thighs just to prevent himself from going and seeing if the other was okay.

He continued to silently watch as Malik cleared up the mess and then followed him, like a soundless shadow, as he made his way back to his home. Only when the other was completely out of his sight, behind the sturdy closed door, could he tear his golden eyes away. Needless to say he was fuming inside at his strange and uncharacteristically tender reactions invoked by the ignorant assassin.

But that whole mess was going to end on this mission. The mission itself was a simple thing that would take no more than a day. The road together with only each other as company however was bound to take at least two to three days. Altair fully intended to get some answers out of his subordinate and to finally make sense of his jumbled up thoughts during those hours.

* * *

'No.' Malik deadpanned his answer and Altair's jaw tightened. The two were practically growling at each other and throwing daggers with their eyes. Neither did any effort to hide the burning anger behind their gold and brown orbs. Kadar chose to tactfully stand out of their way and keep silent. He certainly didn't want those eyes directing an inferno in his direction.

'What do you mean by that? Are you defying an order from the Grand Master?' Altair's voice was so rough it felt like a physical attack but Malik didn't waver and his eyes only intensified their heat.

'No. I'm defying an order from _you_. The Grand Master didn't tell me any of this.'

'I'm the one who's telling you on his behalf. You are to come with me on this mission, whether you like it or not.'

'I don't and I won't. If this is on order from the higher ups I wish to hear it from the Master with my own ears.' Altair's hand was reflexively inching towards his throwing knife. Usually when someone annoyed him as much as Malik was doing right then he would just kill them. Patience was never one of his virtues.

'Fine then. I order you to come with me. I'm still your superior.' He watched with grim satisfaction as Malik's mouth clenched and the muscle in his jaw jumped out with the strain. He could practically see every part of the other man tensing and turning to rigid iron.

'Why do you even need me? Is the great Master Assassin Altair ibn-La'Ahad unable to complete this mission on his own?' Kadar was taking another step back, trying to make himself one with the wall while hoping he wouldn't be heard. Then again, the others were so far gone in their little battle of wills Kadar would have been very surprised if they noticed anyone other than themselves. He nearly sighed with exasperation at how stubborn they both could be.

'I would keep silent of I were you. Or do you need another lesson in humility?' Altair smirked when he saw the twitch in Malik's expression. Clearly he struck a nerve.

'You are such a-!'

'Enough!' The two turned towards the source of the command, both frowning at the sudden noise. Kadar looked just as enraged as the others. Altair and Malik paused, startled to see the usually cheery boy looking so vicious. 'You're both idiots and you're both behaving like children! Do you even realize how silly you two sound? Just admit your both wrong for a change and get on with your lives!' With that he stormed out, leaving the two positively shell shocked and petrified, only capable of staring at Kadar's back before he slammed the door shut and vanished completely.

The silence stretched and neither wanted to be the first to speak. Yet, between the two Altair was still the most stubborn and it therefore fell to Malik to end the tense atmosphere.

'He's right you know. You are an idiot.'

'He said that about you too.'

Another few seconds went by in complete silence. Their eyes met and something changed. They both felt it. It was like a spark or something equally sudden and dangerous. Something that could incite a devastating and destructive fire. Suddenly they both felt like their mouths were gone dry and they needed fresh air. They felt unable to hold each other's eyes.

'I'll meet you at the entrance of the city in one hour's time.'

'Yes…' Malik agreed, momentarily forgetting what the fight had been about in the first place. Altair was out the door and just barely managed to hear the confirming word before he followed Kadar's example and vanished out of sight.

* * *

'Kadar.' The youth pause in his steps and turned to see Altair coming towards him. He was still fuming a little but the fresh air had done wonders for his temper. Now Kadar was feeling a little embarrassed at his earlier behaviour and outburst.

'Altair…I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't meant to-'

'It's fine. I don't care about that.' Altair looked out of sorts and Kadar didn't miss the absence of his cockiness. He regretted having stormed out. It seemed he missed something important. 'I need to talk to you.'

'About Malik?' He resisted the urge to grin as Altair seemed to choke on his next words. Oh, this was fun. It still hurt him a little that Altair had chosen his brother and not him, but he wasn't the sort to bare grudges or stand in the way of others' happiness. He wasn't that petty. But he was still petty enough to have a bit of a fun with the two, as a little stress reliever.

'No..No! NO!' Altair coughed to clear his throat. Why was this so difficult? Why was it so hot all of a sudden and why was his heart beating so furiously, like it only did when it was pumping adrenalin before a battle, at the simple mention of that name? 'About us.'

'Altair, you know there's no us. I accepted that so you don't have to say anything.' Kadar had a wide grin stretched on his lips but it was forced. He felt the numbing pain breaking something inside him. He had said it now. There was no walking back. His and Altair's relationship, if there had ever even been one, was broken. Altair didn't seem to notice. Of course not. His mind was filled to the rim with everything that was Malik.

'What? Why?' That was not what he had wanted to say AT ALL. Altair was thinking quite the opposite. He had one hour to spare. Plenty of time to sneak somewhere and distract himself with a good round of sex. If ever he needed it, it was now. He felt flustered and it drove him half mad. Kadar stared long and hard at him. He seemed to think of his next words and his oceanic blue eyes turned to wintery ice.

'Why? You know why Altair. Please stop using me simply because you don't want to face your own feelings.'

'What are you talking about?' Altair wasn't playing dumb. He really didn't know. And Kadar knew he didn't know which is why he was ready to pick up the nearest rock off the ground and beat some sense in the assassin's thick skull. He may have been a genius assassin but he was pretty damn dumb when it came to everything else.

'Look. Stop me if I'm wrong. You feel strange when you're around my brother lately?'

'….yes.'

'Your heart is beating fast and your mouth is dry?'

'…..yes.'

'You feel hot and you want to tear something to pieces?'

'…yes.'

'Congratulations Altair. You're in love with Malik.' Kadar had an almost bored look on his face. He couldn't believe he was the one who had to spill the beans, and go step by step through the explanation at that. But he wasn't half as shocked as Altair. The other resembled a Greek statue perfectly. Petrified and forever frozen in an upright position with wide eyes and a slightly opened mouth, ready to say something but unable to make his tongue move.

'You're wrong…That can't be!'

'Oh I'm not. I know love. I've been feeling it for far too long.' Kadar sighed but Altair didn't even register that. He was still mulling through the new possibilities and questions. The idea made too much sense for Altair's comfort.

'I need to be alone.' But he didn't move. Kadar stood awkwardly for a moment unsure if the other was feeling okay. It looked like Altair's whole universe fell apart around him and he was trying to put it back together from little star to little star but it just wouldn't click. Not until he found his centre.

'Okay then. I'll be going. Good luck on your mission.' Kadar threw a look back at the assassin statue before smirking and leaving. 'You'll need it.'

* * *

**TA-DAH! Altair is smacked by Kadar's palm of truth! XD Well, needless to say, things will not go quite as planed during this mission. (muhahahahahahahah!)**

**THANK YOU for the read and i hope you liked. Please leave a review if u can. It will make my day and i promise you ill update as soon as i can. X3 Adios~**


	4. Chapter 4

**TA-DAH!~ Chapter 4 is complete! XD Honestly i have NO idea where this fiction is going (well i have a plan and all) but holy crap i SOOOOO went off the rails. XD I ended up having to make a whole different plan. Oh well. X3 Honestly, i like the new version better. Okay, enough jibber-jabber.**

**Also, THANK YOU very much to those who took the time to leave a review so far! XD This update is for u!~~ Thank you to those who fallowed, favoured and read this too, of course! XD**

**Hope you like and please leave a review if u can. ENJOY!~**

_**4**_

Altair glanced at the man beside him, opened his mouth to say something but as soon as Malik raised his eyes to meet the golden gaze Altair's head snapped back on the winding path before them. And so a silence settled which was quickly followed by tension and neither one of the two want to be the first to stick out their neck and open a topic of conversation. They would happily take on an army of Templars rather than be trapped in this awkward atmosphere.

Long and proud trees rose on either side of the path, flanking the two men like guarding sentinels of the forest but not restricting them. The path was quite wide. Wide enough for the two to walk side by side on horseback. The soft occasional neighing and the sound of hoofs clopping against the dusty earth were pretty much the only breaks in the absolute stillness. Had they not been on a mission, Malik would have taken a second to admire the beauty surrounding them. The emerald blades of grass forming a rich carpet, decorated by topaz and ruby flowers. The lapis lazuli drops of dew rolling off of the delicate petals and catching the glint of the strong sun only to project it back into a thousand little ribbons of colours. The trees offered some much needed shade and basked them in a warm shadowy embrace from on high. Some rays of light still filtered through the intertwined branches and created intricate patterns on the ground.

All those wonders of nature were surrounding Malik but he didn't tear his eyes from the path which was acting as their guide. It didn't take a genius to see that something had changed. Something important. He resisted the urge to question Altair about it. Why was the other acting so….not Altair like? In all the years he'd known him, Malik couldn't remember a time when Altair refrained from speaking his mind. Certainly not in front of him of all people. It was one of the reasons why he considered the other a major pain in the backside. But this was just wrong. All the times he wished for Altair to grow up and stop acting like such a brat... he'd never thought the result would be so strange.

If he was being completely honest with himself, Malik had to admit he missed Altair's stupid taunts. They were reassuring in their own infuriating way. A day passed since they left the hold of the Brotherhood and not a single word had been exchanged between the duo. Not even an order or a mission briefing. Noting. It unnerved Malik to no end because he didn't understand what had changed so abruptly. Only a few hours ago they were ready to resort to yet another fight because of their inability to _stop_ talking.

He wished Kadar was there. His brother was always the bonding agent between the two. One cheery smile and all the tension would just disappear. Poof. Magic. But alas, there was no Kadar, no magic and certainly no escape from the buzzing questions flying like deranged killer bees inside his skull.

The silence stretched on.

* * *

Altair gave up on trying to start a conversation. Every time he tried he found himself all choked up. Something that very rarely happened to him. He certainly wasn't the sort of man who refrained from saying what was on his mind, away from Al Mualim's earshot of course. And he'd _never _been coy around Malik. Ever.

In a sense, Altair blamed the whole thing on Kadar. If only he wouldn't have put that absurd notion into his head then he would have been just fine. There wouldn't have been this horrible silence engulfing them and making the best part of a mission so miserable. His fingers were wrapped quite tightly around the reigns and he prayed Malik wouldn't see through his fake façade of calm to the mess he was inside. Here was absolutely no way he was 'in love' with Malik. It was so ridiculous it bordered on comedy. He wasn't in love full stop. And even if he was, why in the whole wide world would he choose the one man that irks him to no end and fought him every step of the way. Malik was the most insubordinate and stubborn fool he knew and on top of that he simply refused to acknowledge Altair's greatness. Like he could ever remotely like someone who made his blood boil….

He mentally kicked himself for coming up with this 'fantastic' plan in the first place. He much preferred being ignored and avoided. At least then he couldn't partake in the blame. What was he thinking? He should have brought Kadar along at least. The younger brother was the glue holding them all together. He was there to make sure the two older assassins didn't end up slashing each other's throats in the middle of the night. Altair wasn't ashamed to say he did have that dark fantasy sometimes. Sneaking up on a sleeping Malik and making quick work of his jugular. But now, when he thought of the other's neck he saws it through entirely different eyes. The black stubble receding to show a long and slender neck, muscular from years of training but still elegant and arched like a drawn bow. The ridged bones and the bobbling Adam's apple drawing his eyes back to the slightly parted lips, parted in invitation. And he wanted to accept-

Altair clenched his teeth so tight he felt the muscle in his jawline jumping and cracking. What the hell was he thinking of?! No. Kadar was wrong. He. Was. Not. In. Love. With. Malik. He continued to repeat the sentence in his head like a mantra or a prayer and pointedly resolved to ignore the other until this trip was over.

The silence stretched on.

* * *

'Malik?'

'Yes?' He answered to his name like a dog on a leash. Eagerly and, admittedly, with surprise. A least he had the good sense to resisted smiling as well... This was ridiculous. Why was something so simple able to get him all hyper up? Malik wanted to bury his head in the ground right after slapping it around a few times, just for good measure. The master assassin didn't seem to notice or didn't show it. His hood was pulled low over his eyes and Malik couldn't see them, which was a relief.

'We are here.' Altair gestured to the open field. The two halted their horses. Malik's chestnut mare turned in a circle before settling beside Altair's white steed once more.

Malik followed Altair's outstretched hand and took in the terrain. A few days ago the Creed got word of some sort of a fanatic group camping a day's ride away. Nobody had a big problem with them as long as they didn't bother the locals. Travelling bands of people were not unheard of. Altair's mission was to go and inspect weather those fanatics were a danger or not. The ruins of some stone based settlement littered the carpet of absolute green. A thin snake of smoke rose into the clouds, which was probably how Altair realized this was the destined place. Whatever people were around they were hidden by the remaining upright walls.

The two exchanged a look, well Altair's eyes were still hidden but Malik could tell the other was prepared for battle if things turned for the worst. His body language radiated confidence and assurance. Malik rolled his eyes slightly. God forbid Altair should be prudent and careful, though his lips did quirk upwards a little. He was glad to see that at least Altair was still Altair.

They dismounted and led the animals to the shade of the trees. They made sure to keep them out of sight in case they should need a quick escape. Once that was done, Altair took the lead without so much as saying another word and Malik followed in his steps. He was hoping for a peaceful outcome. He wasn't sure if he could count on the full use of his senses while his mind was struggling just to keep in the moment. Fighting while being distracted was a recipe for disaster but he just couldn't clear his mind. He tried and failed so he prayed for the best.

Their light steps didn't make a sound. They were like cats, walking gracefully among the pillars of marble and the fallen chunks of walls. The more they neared the fire, the more it became apparent the nomads were having a meal. The aromatic smell of roasted meat drifted through the air. Soon they began to hear the faint sound of voices. They were close.

Altair stopped Malik with a raise of his arm. The other raised an eyebrow in question but Altair wasn't looking at him. He pointed to himself and then to the elevated chunks of wall. Malik nodded understanding. In a flash of white cloth on the wind and an elegant leap Altair vanished out of sight. Malik only caught a glimpse of the long trail of his garbs before that too was gone. He sighed and proceeded to walk towards the fire. He knew he could trust the abilities of the other assassin but if things got tricky he was afraid Altair would deliberately choose not to help him. He'd done it before and the scar stretching along his shoulder was testament to it.

'Who are you? Speak now!' Malik cursed his own stupidity and ignorance. He couldn't believe he'd let one of them sneak up on him. He had to stop getting distracted...

'Peace. I mean you no harm.' He raised his hands slightly to show he had no weapons. He could feel some of the tension seeping away from the stranger, though he still couldn't see him. He didn't want to turn around in case the other took it as a threat and reacted violently.

'What brings you here then?'

'I am embarrassed to say I'm lost and I followed the smoke hoping to meet someone who could point me in the right direction.' Lying. It was the first thing they thought in 'assassin school'. How to deceive, manipulate and trick others. It sort of came with the job description.

'Where're you heading?' The tension became less and less. Malik was confident in his diplomatic skills.

'To Jerusalem.' It was the first place that popped into his mind. He knew it was a long, long way off and in the complete opposite direction but hoped the other wouldn't see through the lie. He could always play the part of the ignorant traveller that wasn't blessed with an iota of directional sense. The sort of man who could get lost in his own home.

'Jerusalem? You're quite a way off.' He knew the stranger was a man from the sound of the deep voice and Malik's guess was positively confirmed when the same man slowly and carefully made his way around to face Malik. He was roughly in his thirties and he was clearly a fanatic, or a madman. The man was dressed in animal skins and he had a bull's skull, with the horns still intact, atop his head. Various bones clinked together as he moved from the dangling strings around his neck. His skin was wrinkled and leathery from standing too much under the glare of the strong sun. He had a spear fashioned out of bones and decorated with a multitude of crow feathers, still pointing at Malik in quite a threatening manner. Bleached, dirty clumps of blonde hair pocked from the eye sockets of the skull and from under it, falling all the way down to the man's waist. His ears were pierced and so was his nose. A silver ring exactly like the ones put on a bull caught the light and twinkled.

'Em, yes. I have absolutely no sense of direction.' Malik gave a shaky smile as the bull-man continued to scrutinise him. What the hell did he get himself into now? Was Altair seeing this? He hoped the other would have the good sense to stay out of sight, at least until things escaladed. They still didn't know how many of these fake idol worshipers there were around the camp. They could be seriously outnumbered and in such a case the element of surprise was a vital necessity.

'You seem to be telling the truth.' Malik let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding when the bone weapon was finally lowered and the stance of the man changed to casual. 'You must be hungry and weary from your travels….'

'Malik.'

'….Malik. My name is Tauros. You're welcome to join us at our camp fire. We don't have much but you're more than welcome to share it.' Malik was taken aback for a moment by the sudden friendliness of this man called Tauros. It seemed he had completely misjudged him. While he certainly looked quite mad, he seemed to be a very open person. However Malik was smart enough to keep an equally open mind and not lower his defences completely. Things could still pick up and become a disaster.

'Thank you. Your hospitability is much appreciated.' Malik returned the other's smile and followed the older man as he ventured deeper into the ruins hoping he wasn't walking to his own death.

* * *

Altair cursed under his breath. What in Allah's name was Malik thinking?! Wasn't he supposed to be the smart one? Altair's eyes didn't leave Malik's frame for a second as he silently followed the progress of the other assassin and the stranger dressed in animal skins. Honestly, he took his eyes off of Malik for a minute and this is what happened. He resisted the urge to throw a well-aimed and seasonably large stone at the raven-haired man.

Altair had just returned from his little scouting activity. The ruins were built in circular motions and almost resembled a maze, though there were plenty of gaps that once could have been entrances. Dozens of marble pillars lined the way inwards. They almost seemed to lead towards the centre of the 'maze'. The ruins were like nothing Altair had seen before. He briefly wondered what sort of people used to live here in the ancient past from which those reminders stood?

However he forgot his philosophical thinking when he caught sight of the current inhabitants. There must have been over twenty people around the large ember fire. Altair was close enough to clearly make out fine details about them, down to the bone decorations dangling around their necks. There were men as well as a smaller group of women. No children. Altair noted their strange state of dress. Most only had their privates covered and a cape of various furs hanging from their shoulders. He counted four people with skulls of various animals on their heads. Three women and a man. They seemed to be the elders or leader since they all had bird feathers around their weapons to set them apart from the rest.

One of the women had a wolf skull and blue jay feathers interwoven in her pitch black locks of hair. Another had a feline skull, something large like a lion or a tiger, and curled red hair. The last woman's skull resembled a bear's. All of them looked to be in the prime of their age, unlike the man with the stag skull on top of his silver hair. If Altair had to guess he would have said this man was the grand leader, mainly because the tall, brown antlers winding above his head made him look quite terrifying. The assassin could easily tell that something was amiss around those people. An inner instinct that saved his skin many a times. He wasn't about to start ignoring it now.

That's when he left to return by Malik's side so they could think of a way to take all those fanatics on. Altair was quite certain they weren't peaceful. Peaceful groups didn't carry bone spears and steel swords by their sides. Imagine his surprise when he returned to see Malik following yet another skulled man, this one looking like a bull. Normally Altair would have jumped right for the kill, as he wasn't the type to stop and think before acting. Malik called it stupid, he called it brave. However even he could tell that he would be heavily outnumbered and the chances of both assassins escaping alive would be quite slim. For all his foolishness Altair had never been suicidal.

He cursed again, while his lithe steps followed his comrade from on high. A particularly disturbing image flashed in Altair's mind. He almost forgot about it, but now that he cast his mind back he remembered quickly glancing at the meat roasting in the dancing flames. Maybe he was wrong, or maybe the sun had blinded him, or maybe he was just tired, but the shape looked disturbingly humanoid. Those creepy enigmas consuming human flesh was not a big surprise in itself, though it made Altair's stomach turn, but if Malik continued following the blonde man he could end up becoming the main course.

Another fleeting image entered Altair's mind and he clenched his jaw tightly. Malik looking up at him with half-lidded eyes, undressed with aromatic oils cascading his glistening skin and lying in a bed of greenery did wonders for Altair's appetite. The assassin wanted to throw himself off the walls just to stop the cogs in his head from turning. This was _so_ not the time for such thoughts! Altair mentally kicked himself and shut those notions in a container only to shove them deep, deep down at the back of his mind. He'd deal with the question of why he was having an arousing mental image involving Malik of all people, at a later date.

For now he needed to plan and plan fast.

* * *

Kadar busied himself with the tasks given to him. He mostly had to deliver things amongst the other assassins. This sort of 'responsibility' usually fell to the youth who hadn't been offered the chance to prove their worth in a perilous mission yet. But Kadar had nothing to complain about. He liked having things to do, much preferring jumping from end of town to different end of town like a grasshopper than sitting in his home and twiddling his thumbs. He usually spent his free time with Malik or Altair, but since they weren't there that wasn't a valid option.

Kadar finished his tasks while whistling a happy tune. He was one of those creatures made of sunshine. The sort of guy who couldn't be negative if he tried and who always greeted others with a warm smile. It was strange that his brother wasn't the same. Then again, while Kadar grew up pretty responsibility free, Malik was forced to jump start his maturity in order to take care of his younger sibling. Plus Malik was a book worm. Kadar knew he could probably lock his brother in a dusty library only to come back later and find all the books neatly piled and stacked and Malik engrossing himself in the worn pages. His agile and capable mind had earned him quite the reputation.

Kadar started heading for home. Being around the other two older assassins always made him feel sort of small and insignificant. Altair was a genius at killing, sneaking, deceiving. He was an assassin prodigy. Malik was a genius at calculating, planning, researching. Together, if only they learned to work together, they could be unstoppable. Kadar chuckled to himself. It was shocking how well they completed each other, like two sides of a coin. Well, all Kadar could do was hope they'd learn to see their united value. In time. Too bad they were both geniuses at being stubborn too.

He closed the heavy frame door behind him and lit the candles, throwing light over the dark room. He hated spending the night on his own, but he knew he couldn't be selfish. Malik had his own life to live and he was no longer a child who required his brother's constant presence and attention. Instead of feeling sorry for himself, the young assassin went about looking for something to eat. Acting like a grasshopper sure spiked up ones appetite.

As soon as he put the clay cup on the table though, it cracked and fell apart. Kadar gasped and looked intently at the fragments scattered in a bundled. That had been a sturdy cup. He was certain there were no cracks or chips in it. He hadn't used force either. Yet it crumbled like a sieged tower under the heavy attacks of a catapult.

Kadar wasn't the superstitious type, though he didn't deny the possibility of superstition existing, but he would have been a damn fool to ignore the cold chill running up his spine. His mind automatically jumped to the two he most cared for. Oh no. Altair and Malik. Were they in trouble? Had their mission gone wrong? Was he meant to do something? Like what? Go to Al Mualim and tell him to send help because one of his cups broke seemingly on its own?! The only thing that would earn him was the prestige title of madman.

'Calm down Kadar. You're overreacting.' He forced himself to calm down and draw steady breaths. He regretted not having gone with them. Though he knew this was good for them, spending time together and resolving their issues, he couldn't help but be constantly worried. The two were an unstoppable pair together but without him they always ended up apart. Was this his fault? Damn. He should have never opened his big mouth to Altair. Guilt gnawed at him like a parasite, feeding on his dissolving good cheer.

He took another couple of deep breaths. He closed his eyes and forced his mind to settle. It was too late for should haves and could haves. He couldn't do anything about whatever was happening to Malik and Altair, because by now he had convinced himself that _something_ was happening, and worrying about it did nothing except give him a headache. He had to trust in the two. They were both highly capable men and he was certain they would guard each other's backs.

He swiped the broken cup fragments with shaking fingers.

* * *

**THANK YOU for the read! XD Hope i didn't freak u away...not yet at least. heheheheh~**

**I hope you liked and please leave a review if u can...It'll mean the world to me! XD And i'll try to update again in the weekend. (not making any promises though...X3) Until then~ XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm SOOOOOO sorry i wasn't able to update in the weekend! I just couldn't get this done until i finally got to it this morning! Ah yes...Nothing puts u in the mood for class like writing and updating a new chapter...XD**

**This chapter is dedicated to KlawxXx for being there to listen to my continuous (and i mean CONSTANT!) ranting and raving. Sorry dude...i complain a damn lot...XD But i appreciate your presence like u wouldn't believe! The silver lining at the end of my every day dark tunnel! X3**

**Of course a HUGE hug and THANK YOU to all the rest of u who review this fiction, follow, favour and read it! Especially to those who review...LOVE U ALL!**

**Well okay, i hope you like the update and please please let me know what you think through a review, if u can! It would sincerely make me SOOOO happy! X3 ENJOY!**

_**5**_

Malik was a master at keeping a straight face. He was master of his emotions, with the exception of Altair of course. That guy could get under his skin and completely shatter his illusion of calm with the upmost ease, yet for once he wasn't the reason for Malik's anxiety. This time the assassin was unnerved by not one but twenty two men and women staring at him with what one could consider dodgy eyes and smiles. He couldn't just slip behind a mask of calm as he usually did. He had to struggle just to keep from constantly looking over his back and to stop his eyes from glancing along the walls, searching for Altair.

Tauros led him to the base of the fanatic camp and he was now seated in front of the blazing fire. To say he was scared was an understatement. Fear was something the assassins were taught to take seriously. It was plain foolishness to ignore the most primal and powerful instinct one had. That was considered reckless and was the reason for many deaths, like the people who chose to be 'proud' and stand like emblems of idiocy in front of danger. Sacrificing oneself for the sake of others was one thing. However throwing one's life away simply because said one couldn't live with the disgrace of fleeing and coming back later with a well formed plan? That he considered just stupid. It had Altair written all over it.

When he first laid eyes on the bizarre gathering he was certainly weary though he had an idea of what to expect due to his encounter with Tauros. But twenty two of them? That was a large number of crazy people with sharp weapons. Certainly not the kind of number he could face by himself. Judging by their age groups, mostly in their early thirties, and by the way they moved Malik was quite certain he and Altair had the upper hand in terms of skills. If it came down to an outright slaughter they had a good chance of emerging victorious…. but they had to work together. Back to back like brothers. That should be fun…

Though for the time being the strangers didn't show any sign of wishing to cause him harm, that didn't stop him from noticing certain things. Like the way they looked at him. As a master of lies he could obviously spot them when being used by others, and those twenty two pairs of eyes were practically overflowing with badly masked lies. There was not a doubt in his mind that they were hiding something. His instincts were all but screaming at him to run. Forget Altair, forget the mission, and just get the hell out of there. He felt all jumpy and tense, both contradictory emotions streaming through him simultaneously in one frustrating combination. But the most troubling thing was by far the fire itself. Or rather the flesh engulfed by the licking flames. Was that a hand? He wasn't absolutely certain but he was pretty sure he could make out a human hand with five fingers getting roasted under the heat. All of a sudden the smell of cooked meat didn't quite agree with his stomach and that was yet another thing he had to struggle with. Push it down and bear with it.

'Here. Drink.' Malik tore his eyes away from the miniature inferno and looked at the cup offered to him. He automatically accepted it, too nervous to think clearly. Tauros smiled at him, that some fake smile the rest offered, and he nodded approvingly. Malik cracked a smile back though it was small and very strained. Master of his own emotions his ass... He still had to go a long way before he could call himself a Master Assassin.

'Drink.' The blonde man repeated the advice, though this time it sounded eerily similar to a threat. Malik was in big trouble now. He'd just sunk from waist all the way to neck in the quick-sands of misfortune. If he accepted the drink he was exposing himself to all sorts of unpleasant scenarios. Poison was the thing that jumped out most. However if he refused the drink he risked angering the crazies, who were all watching him attentively, and then he'd end up wearing a pretty spear died red with his blood. He calculated the possibilities quickly. If he said yes there was a chance, a tinny chance, that the drink was not tempered with. If he said no he was pretty much finished. Malik glanced at the dark liquid and swallowed the lump he felt in his throat. '_What have you gotten yourself into this time Malik?..._'He took a sip, as small as he could, before lowering the cup down on his lap.

'No, no, no. You offend us if you refuse our hospitability. Drink properly Malik.' The assassin looked at the wide grin on Tauros' features and he knew he was trapped.

'I'm just not feeling thirsty at this moment.' Maybe if he managed to stall for a little while he could find some sort of opening and formulate some sort of plan. At this point Malik was pretty much just grasping at straws.

'Nonsense! You've been on the road for quite some time from what you tell me, or was that a lie? You must be thirsty if you've been wondering aimlessly under the strong sun.' Well so much for that plan. It was strange. Malik was aware he was probably sealing his own fate and committing suicide, but he wasn't afraid. All he knew was that he had to keep the attention on himself so that Altair would have a chance to escape. He couldn't believe he was just about ready to sacrifice his life for the most annoying assassin in the history of the Creed! He downed the contents before his mind did some other mental gymnastics. The dark red drink was bitter and Malik cringed. It wasn't alcohol, since there was no burn after. And it certainly was no tea or water. Malik had no idea what he'd just ingested.

'Thank you…That was quite…invigorating…' He had to bite his lip to prevent himself from spitting the bitter residues off of his tongue.

'You're certainly most welcomed. You'll find it has quite a kick once you give it some time to settle.' Okay, if that didn't sound like poison Malik was ready to go and chop off his own leg! His mouth went quite dry and he wished for a proper drink. His façade didn't crumble but it was cracking.

He glanced to the walls and silently begged Altair to stay away. No point in both of them saying goodbye to this cruel world together.

* * *

Lupanna studied the stranger in white garbs with open curiosity. Her wolf skull kept her long black, straight strands of hair away from her angular face so she had an unobstructed view of Malik. What a strange name that was. It had a nice ring to it and she said it again in her mind. Malik. It sounded…tasty.

The calm wind gently ruffled the blue jay feathers platted along her cascading hair and her bone staff. The blue matched her sky coloured irises perfectly. A stormy sky that promised great disaster. Her title as one of the five elders was not something that just fell into her lap. Oh no. She had to prove herself through harsh trials and prove she did! That she was both capable of strength as well as cunning. Her fighting ability was aided by her almost giant tall frame. Her long limbs were toned with just enough muscles so she looked strong and agile but still feminine and elegant. She liked the way she looked and she didn't see the point in hiding her body. Black tribal tattoos stretched in winding spirals along her left leg to her waist and circled it, all the time rising upwards, until it reached her right shoulder and continued to descend all the way down her arm in further spiralling circles. She struck quite the fearsome figure.

But it took hard work to keep such a perfect combination of beauty and strength. Most fell prey to her appearance and thought she was not very strong when, in fact, she was the strongest of her tribe. The only thing stopping her from taking the leading role was her wish not to. Her opinion was already more seeked after than the Elder's. But though she had been raised into this life she had to say that she didn't quite agree with it. Ever since she matured enough to receive the gift of reason she had always wondered if what she was doing was right. A part of her continued to relentlessly scream to get away from this lifestyle, from this corruption. While she understood the immorality of her actions, most of her just wanted to fit in and live to her tribe's expectations. She came from miles away, far, far south from a land once ruled by a great empire. An empire which left ruins even in the land she now roamed.

She stopped her mind from wondering by fixing her azure eyes on the stranger again. There was no question about his fate. Tauros brought him here with one thought in mind. If she was being honest with herself she very much disliked consuming human flesh. She always had to do battle with her rebellious nerves before she could swallow a bite. Seeing her 'meal' beforehand certainly didn't help. She felt guilty even though her teachings said this was perfectly natural. The weak were consumed by the strong just as nature taught them. The lion ate the antelope. The hawk hunted the sparrow. The wolf killed the doe. Yet it just didn't… feel right. If she ever mentioned those sorts of thoughts she would be considered a deserter and an enemy. She would be immediately killed.

Lupanna wanted out. Desperately.

* * *

Malik felt strange. Groggy. His tongue seemed heavier and he felt his senses dull. Medicine may not have been on his list of mastered topics but he recognised a sleeping drug when it slowly took over him. He could practically see the thin veil of black thickening and covering his eyes. Already he had to concentrate just so his vision wouldn't be blurry and unfocused. He couldn't believe he was going to die like that. Certainly not the sort of end he envisioned for himself. As an assassin death was something quite expected, mundane even. It would be stupid to assume he wouldn't die, like so many deluded themselves until reality smacked them right in the face and the shock was that much harder to cope with, but Malik always assumed he would be killed in a battle, just from the way most of his brothers went. He never though he's be drugged, burned and eaten by a group of strange folk inferior in skill to himself. That was just plain sad.

He was still conscious and capable of keeping a calm front but only barely. Things were shifting out of focus and the leering grins around him stretched wider and further than humanly possible giving them a grotesque appearance. He was hallucinating. Even his hearing was drifting. He thought he heard screaming and panicked yelling. Death cries? The smiles changed to frowns and Malik was staring to think that maybe this was not a delusion. He struggled to keep conscious but it was like grasping at straws. He could just about keep his eyes open. There was no way he was able to stand up and fight, for if there would ever be a chance to escape this was it. The fanatics were running around him and he saw one fall to the ground with a wide cut across his neck, effectively slicing the stream of blood to the brain. An assassin's kill.

'Altair?...' Even the cogs in his brain stopped working properly. Of course it was Altair. Who else was around to save him and who else would be reckless enough to attempt killing twenty enemies at once. Despite his life-threatening predicament, Malik felt dread at the thought of the other assassin being overpowered. He wanted to go to his side so badly…Maybe it was the drugs talking but he wanted to be beside Altair so badly it almost hurt him physically.

Suddenly pain shot through his arm as he was yanked to his feet. His vision was completely gone by that point and his eyes were closed in a pain stricken frown. He looked like he was knocked out cold. The feel of a sharp knife across the heated skin of his neck was unmistakable. He'd been at the end of such a tip while in training enough times to recognise it in his sleep. Whoever was roughly holding him pressed the weapon deep enough to draw blood but didn't kill him.

'Let him go.' Malik's heart stopped. Was that Altair's voice? Was it always so commanding? The words were not shouted but they sounded louder than the clap of thunder and Malik felt a trickle of perspiration descend down his face and mix with the blood flowing from the shallow cut across his neck.

'You must be this man's companion. He must mean a lot to you for you to so carelessly throw away your life.' Through foggy mind, he identified Tauros' voice. Misjudged him his ass…. The man was every bit as crazy as his outwards outfit suggested.

'Let. Him. Go.' Even though the sun was blazing and burning and it was a very hot day, the winds seemed to freeze. That's how cold and threatening Altair's tone sounded. Malik wanted to see his face. He shuddered to imagine the lightning shooting out of the usually cocky golden irises.

'And if I refuse? What can you possibly do? A single man against eighteen.' So Altair had already killed four. He could clearly imagine the assassin dropping down and sinking his hidden blade into the nearest opponents before they even realised they were being attacked. Malik had seen Altair in action before and he knew the speed and dexterity that man was capable of wielding.

'Eighteen? Count again.' He didn't have to see to know Tauros was surprised. He would go as far as saying the man was shocked. Malik felt the tension vibrating through the steel edge of the knife and the fingers digging like an iron trap into his bicep.

'What- When did you do this?!' Malik was scared for himself in that moment. Tauros' arm went so rigid the knife cut even deeper into his flash. A simply tremble and the vein would be nipped. He would bleed to death without even being able to open his eyes. Scratch what he said before. _This_ was just sad.

'I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you. Let him go or I'll kill you where you stand.' Altair's voice was closer. Malik's breath hitched. Was he going crazy or did Altair sound like he genuinely cared for his fate? Maybe this was just an after effect of the poison after all…Maybe he was already dead… His mind was jumping all over the place, panic giving it wings to soar.

'Ha! Big words for someone who has nothing to bargain with! Maybe I'll just kill your precious friend right in front of you just as you killed all my brethren and sisters.' Malik frowned slightly when his head was twisted painfully to the side. Even that cress of his forehead sent jolting bullets directly to his sensitive brain. He was clinging to the edge of consciousness. Every second was a struggle but he refused to let go. No way would he be killed in his sleep! He came to the conclusion that no, he wasn't dead yet…

The knife moved across his skin and sliced it. He felt the blood cascade freely from the wider gush. The sting was sudden and absolute. It crashed into him like the frothing waves eroding a cliff. They send him under, deep, deep down into the absolute darkness.

* * *

'NO!' Altair's legs were moving faster than his mind. He reached for the falling assassin and caught him just before Malik hit the ground. Anger burst inside him when he saw the blood staining the tanned neck and the large stain across his back. Wait? His back? Altair looked at Malik with alarmed eyes, searching for another injury that was done while he hadn't even noticed. There was none. And the cuts across Malik's throat were all very shallow, barely going skin deep. His inspection was interrupted when he heard a heavy thud right beside him. His fingers were around his throwing knife before he had the time to turn his head and look at the freshly dead body creating a pool of crimson blooms. The bull skull rolled away from its dead owner and the green eyes stared unseeing after it. Altair refused to let go of Malik but he searched for his benefactor with keen but cautious eyes. This mission was a fiasco of epic proportions.

'Peace assassin. I'm not your enemy.' Altair found that hard to believe. He studied the woman with narrowed eyes and stern expression. She was one of the leaders he saw beforehand. The one with the wolf skull. In her hand she had a sharp sword dripping copious amounts of blood. That's what must have killed Tauros.

'Why are you helping me?' His fingers flexed around the hilt of his weapon. She was the only one, beside himself and Malik, that was still alive around the camp. Some of the others made a run for it and managed to escape. Altair couldn't care less about them. He had much more pressing worries on his mind.

'I was waiting for something like this to happen. I didn't expect to have such an opportunity this early though, so I guess I should be grateful. I wanted to break away from the tribe without them killing me for a long time. My name is Lupanna by the way.' Her sword was already sheathed and she looked totally at ease. She came closer to Altair and he reflexively tensed. His arm gripped Malik harder and pulled him closer. She stopped. 'Don't be alarmed. I want to see how he is. I swear I mean you no harm.' Altair considered this. He wasn't exactly in any situation to turn down free help. Grudgingly he let go of Malik and laid him back on the ground. His fingers didn't let go of the knife though.

'Alright then.' Lupanna crouched beside the unconscious assassin. She studied him before placing the palm of her hand across his forehead, then his cheek, then moving it across the heart and listening closely to the number of beats. 'This is not good.' Her expression was sombre.

'What is it?! Tell me!' He bared his teeth and was ready to launch at her. Fear gave way to anger. Worry mixed with anxiety. He was completely powerless.

'This is a strong poison. It's made from a small purple flower with red leaves. We call it Death's Shadow. It corrodes the victim from the inside out and destroyed the internal organs. There is no cure. I'm truly sorry.' Her blue eyes met Altair's gold one and he saw sincerity in them. Yet that didn't do much to calm his rage.

'Sorry?! What are you sorry for!? Are you not the one who happily stood there and watched him drink the poison?' He didn't know where all this anger was coming from but it lashed out with malice. Altair just couldn't accept that Malik was dying. It just didn't seem right. The raven-haired man had been in his life for such a long time he'd subconsciously formed a deep familiar bond with him. He had been going insane without Malik for a few days, when he was being ignored, there was no way he could go a lifetime without the other man. It was inconceivable!

'Let me finish! There's still a chance he'll make it. But I'm warning you now not to put too much hope into it. His chances are still very slim.' Lupanna fell silent until Altair nodded for her to continue, his demeanour much calmer now.

'This is a poison that varies from person to person. The only way he can win over it is if he fights it. It's all up to him.' She looked over the sleeping man, cascading with fresh torrents of perspiration, with soft eyes. She sincerely hoped Malik would recover. She didn't know him at all since she hadn't even talked to him, but she was an excellent judge of character and she could tell this man was a good person. She felt she was to blame for his misfortune and the guilt corroded her just like the Shadow's Death was doing with Malik.

'There's nothing I can do?' Altair's voice was so much smaller now that he was no longer feeling the support of anger. Now he just felt at a loss of what to do.

'There is. You can watch over him. Try not to move him too much or the poison will spread faster. Also this is what will happen over the next couple of hours. If he's not awake in two days' time, then he's…finished. He will be burning up and in considerable pain. Make sure he stays hydrated. He'll move around in his sleep and you have to try to calm him. Like I said, that will only aid the poison. More than that…' She shook her head. 'I'm afraid it's his battle to fight.'

* * *

**My holy gosh what will happen next?! (I know but u don't! XD) Lupanna was supposed to die as well originally but then i thought, 'hold on. How the hell is Altair supposed to know what to do?! Answer? LUPANNA TO THE RESCUE! XD' (oh and i didn't say this but they come from Italy. Ergo the latin names. X3)**

**Well i hope you liked and yes i know this is a horrible way to end it but...well there's no but. XP I'll update as soooooon as i can (won't give a deadline this time...)**

**If you can please leave a review! Just a few honest words (good or bad) and i'll be very grateful! Thank you very much for the read!**

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY!~ X3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS! (yes my dear little pervs. I'm talking smut here! X3)**

**Words can NOT possibly express how sorry i am for this horribly late update...My only excuse (as shabby as it is) is that i've been drowning in essays. Yes. I know that's probably the king of cliche excuses but it's all i've got good ppl. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me...X3 I can only promise that i'll try my absolute best not to let this happen again but i can't say for certain that will be the case. well my apology is over. phew! thank gosh! XD**

**p.s. the pieces in **_**italic**_**are Malik's dreams. Hope it doesn't confuse anyone. XP**

_**6**_

Altair's focused eyes refused to leave Malik's face. He studied the other man with so much dedication it was like he was committing all the little details of his features to memory. He moved his hand to see if the other was still burning up and cursed. Malik's temperature seemed to just keep on rising despite his best efforts to keep it steady and maybe even lower it. He sunk the cloth in the cool water and placed it over the incinerating forehead for the third time in a very short ten minute period.

An owl cried in the night. Altair glanced to the sky and deducted it was past midnight. The horses made soft noises from time to time and flicked their tails to ward against pesky flies. They were no longer inside the ruins. Altair couldn't stand to think of them. This mission backfired completely out of proportions and if he took a moment to rethink his decisions he knew he would blame himself. He shouldn't have brought Malik with him but he had been stubborn and ignorant to the perils he was putting the other in. Now the guilt clawed at his conscious and he had no defence against it.

Lupanna was gone. She told Altair that her elder, the man with the reindeer façade, and the last woman alive, the tigress, managed to escape and she wanted to hunt them down. She didn't feel free until she made sure that her past was destroys, by her own hand, and she would no longer have to constantly look over her shoulder with fear. The assassin thanked her, truly, for her help and those words were the last ones exchanged between the two.

With the upmost care and the most gentile touch, Altair had carried the unconscious Malik to the edge of the forest where the horses were waiting. He was afraid of moving further in case he only aided the spread of the poison. Their position wasn't bad though. They were sufficiently hidden from any nearby paths, yet Altair couldn't relax. He refused to let down his guard and make another astronomical mistake. He refused to willingly place Malik in danger again.

His furiously working mind was running various scenarios. If Malik died, what was he going to say to Kadar? The other brother would no doubt blame him and despise him. How was he going to explain the situation to Al Mualim? What was he going to do if Malik was gone? He tried to imagine a day when the other was not there. A day in which he didn't have the option of just going to the other and doing something stupid, like make him do his work or some other demeaning trivia. Or the very rare occasions when Malik actually smiled at him and they ended up sharing a drink. They had good times too. He tried erasing Malik from his life and he couldn't. He failed to conjure more than a complete blank.

Altair understood this was just his first reaction and that, in time, he would let go and move on. As absurd as it sounded coming from an assassin, he was probably in shock. It didn't make things easier though. He glanced at Malik's heavily raising chest and his pain induced frown. He noted the sickly amount of fresh perspiration across his bare abdomen, torso and arms. His hair was damp, drenched in fact, like after a swim. Things didn't look good at all. Altair tried to remind himself that all was not lost. Lupanna told him there was still time. Malik still had a few hours remaining before his time would definitely be up. He wanted to stay positive and hopeful.

But like before, he failed.

* * *

_His legs were pushed to move faster and faster but still it seemed like he was running slower. The cold winter air cut into his windpipe without any mercy. He didn't know for a fact it was winter but he assumed so since his exhaled breath formed little puffs of heat as soon as they left the warmth of his mouth. His assassin uniform clung to him and weighed him down and slowing him even further._

_Malik heard the mad barks and howls of what he presumed were hounds getting even closer. They seemed to be right at his heels but when he risked a glance back there was nothing but darkness. He turned his head back to the winding path in front of his feet and noticed a figure. A man. Malik couldn't identify the person but he felt an instant warmth towards him. When the man's fingers beckoned for Malik to come closer, he did._

_Suddenly he realised the dogs chasing him were gone. He caught his breath and the air was no longer harsh and cruel. Instead it was warm and pleasant, soothing his injured throat. There seemed to be a golden glow around the man waiting patiently at the edge of a clearing. The colour triggered some sort of memory inside Malik's mind but it trickled away like water in the palm of his hand. He straightened up and started walking towards the still unknown figure feeling like his heart would burst with joy. Why? He didn't know. It was like his body recognised this person but his mind was completely in the dark._

* * *

Altair drew another shaky breath. Something changed. All of a sudden Malik stilled. His whole body relaxed so suddenly Altair had initially skipped to the worst possible conclusion; He was dead. He had to check for a heartbeat and pulse for what seemed like a thousandth time just to make sure Malik was still alive. Barely. The beat he felt against his fingertips was so faint and slow, the assassin had to hold his breath to feel it properly. This couldn't be good.

He wanted to shake and slap the other into awareness but of course he knew he couldn't. Even Malik's breathing stilled. The frown was no longer there and he looked at peace. He looked exactly as if he were asleep. Altair reached, with trembling fingers, to the other's damp forehead and pressed his palm against the moist skin. The inferno was still there. Lupanna didn't tell him anything about this. She only warned against Malik becoming violent or agitated in his sleep. What was he supposed to do with what resembled a corpse?

He hated this feeling of helplessness. This wasn't like him at all. He wasn't the sort of man who just sat around and twiddled his thumbs like a worried housewife! Altair clenched his teeth and struck out at the nearest hard surface. It just happened to be the bark of a nearby coniferous tree and he immediately withdrew his hurt hand. He studied the cracked skin and the crimson blood oozing out and winding around his extended fingers in slow spirals. The pain calmed him down. It was something physical and real he could hold on to while Malik was somewhere, lost in his own maze of thoughts, fighting his own battle that he couldn't be part of.

* * *

_Malik was right in front of the man now. His face was covered by a white hood and he couldn't see under, but he was willing to bet the mysterious eyes were as precious a gold as the light that seemed to emit from his entire body. The stranger was smiling and he extended a hand to Malik. The later looked at it questioningly before he gave his own hand and he immediately felt the strong fingers close around it._

_Lightning bolts were the only things that could shock his flesh like the grip of this man. Malik felt the memory press against his conscious again, and again it vanished before he had a chance to grasp it. Without a word the man started moving and dragging Malik with him._

'_Wait. Who are you?' He tried to speak but nothing came out his opened mouth. He could hear himself perfectly in his mind but he wasn't able to push the words out. His tongue was frozen and resilient, refusing to yield to him._

_Instead he chose to look around, while the enigmatic man led him to an unknown destination. He was in a forest of sorts. Trees rose taller than possible. Their height didn't match the width of their skinny trunks and the leaves gleamed as if they were made from glass or precious stones. Reds, yellows and greens reflected the light into ribbons of colours. On closer inspection, the assassin noticed the bark was a spotless white. He wanted to reach and touch but the man didn't give him a chance to pause and wonder. He moved further and further through the fantastic place._

_The white trees receded and Malik found himself standing on the sea. His feet stood on the water as if it were firm ground and he would have been fooled had it not been for the ripples across the perfect surface and his own reflection staring right back up at him from the mirroring liquid. He didn't realize the man was gone until he looked around him. He was alone once more._

_Clouds drifted above him seemingly in a hurry. There was an urgency to them, almost like they were fleeing something. Malik couldn't shake the unease taking root inside him and he started moving in the direction taken by the candyfloss clouds. His steps made splashing noises and the ripples became wider and angrier as he started to run. He didn't know what he was running from, only that if he would be caught he would die._

* * *

This was getting stranger and stranger. Altair held Malik down as his entire frame arched violently. It all started with a twitching finger then a moving hand and now Altair was struggling to keep the other still. The silent heart sped up seemingly out of nowhere. He could hear it without having to press his sharp ear to the other's chest.

To say he had been surprised was a vast understatement. He nearly jumped to his feet when Malik started clawing at the ground beside him like he was trying to hold on to something. His eyes were still firmly closed and the frown was back. This was probably what Lupanna meant by violent reactions. Despite himself, Altair was glad. At least he knew what to do in this situation.

He gripped Malik's biceps and held him down while using the rest of his own body to straddle the struggling man. He had to make sure there was as little room to move as possible. Altair's knees were pressed right against the other's waist and ribcage. He could feel the equatorial heat radiating from the body under him and burning up his thighs. He'd always had a fantasy of forcefully dominating Malik but this was not exactly how it usually happened in his mind.

The other wasn't dying for one.

* * *

_He couldn't move. He was running and then he felt some strong pressure on his upper arms holding him down. Before he knew it he was brought down by something invisible and he was completely incapacitated on the canopy of opal waves. Above him, the sky was unleashing into a full blown storm. The clap of thunder echoed all around the vastness. Raging winds tore at the skin of the ocean and the water retaliated with vicious slaps in the form of frothing waves._

_Malik was very much afraid. He was but an innocent bystander about to be caught between an elemental war of air and water. His eyes widened as an especially tall wave towered above him and hovered there almost as if pausing in thought, before crashing over him and sinking him under the no longer firm surface. Malik still couldn't move as he felt the water fill his lungs and crush him._

_His breath came back to him like a solid punch and he was knocked over. When he opened his eyes he was staring at the stranger again. Once more the unknown figure came and saved him in the nick of time. He was so close Malik could just make out the vibrant glow of the golden irises under the white hood. He was sitting on the man's lap and he felt the other's arms around his waist. It felt so…familiar. The smell, the feel of his arms, the way his chest rose with each breath._

_The intimacy in his touch was new but other than that he was certain he knew this man. He didn't flinch when the other moved his hand through his soaked hair, pushing it back against his skull. Malik was enticed. He wanted to reach and pull the hood all the way down. If only he managed to peer into those two orbs, he was certain all his questions would be answered. He could feel that pesky memory drumming against the ice enclosing his mind with desperation. It was so frustrating. He could feel it but he just couldn't put his finger on it._

_Malik acted according to impulse and reached for the white hood only to have his hand stopped by the stranger. He certainly didn't seem to wish his identity revealed so easily. Before the other could ponder this further he was forcefully silenced. The lips against his were demanding but gentle. They set his skin ablaze. This didn't feel familiar but he knew he had yearned for it. His body was very responsive and eager to accept the other's curious tongue. He couldn't remember anything that felt quite as electrifying as the feel of the two muscled rubbing against each other. The other pulled back and he reflexively followed, his eyes half-lidded and his breath reduced to shallow gasps._

'_You know me Malik. Think. Remember me.' The voice. So familiar! Malik wanted to smack his head against the closest hard surface until his memory would finally start jogging. The ice was slowly melting but it was far too slow. He needed to know. He had to!_

_The stranger was grinning and he moved towards Malik again. This time to push the cloth down from the tanned neck and close his lips around the pulsing vein. It was damn impossible to think clearly with that sort of distraction but Malik refused to let go. He was so close. The ice was chipped and cracked and cracking yet further. The course tongue licked along the ridges of his arched throat and Malik shuddered, melting into the other's touch. He wanted this so badly. Way more than he previously thought possible. His body was reacting to a primal hunger akin starvation._

_He knew this man. He had to know him because he couldn't find another plausible explanation for his lewd behaviour. The eyes. Golden. Shining with mischief and self-importance. He knew him…He knew him. He knew him!_

* * *

'Altair.' Malik's eyes cracked open, his breath stopped, his body froze, his heart went into a frenzied drumming. That one name shook his very foundation and seemed to physically kick him out of imagination to reality. He knew he was no longer dreaming. He felt it through the millions of pain needles that ignited his entire frame. He felt weak and drained, like he'd been through a horrible struggle and only now got a chance to catch back his breath. He couldn't quite remember why he was in this state but he didn't want to think about it since he felt an impending headache.

'…Malik?...' He heard his name and he was drawn to the owner of the speaking voice. The same man from his dreams, his saviour and his hidden heart's desire, straddled him and looked at him with an expression caught between bewilderment and sheer happiness. Altair. He had no difficulty remembering the other man now. It seemed strange he had ever been capable of burying the memory of this central figure to his life.

Their eyes met and something happened. Even though it was the dead of night the world exploded into colour around them. Their lips met and they joined in the most ancients and primitive of dances before they fully understood the consequences of their actions. They just needed to feel the other's warmth and pulse. They needed to feel that they were alive and this was the only thing that seemed logical in that moment. The confusion mixed with this sort of interactions was swept away by a flooding torrent of carnal desire. Primal, wild, ecstatic, demanding, and possessive desire.

Malik fell back down, his tired body unable to hold itself up any longer. The other assassin followed, unwilling to break the kiss, the only physical thing connecting both of them. The noises around them stopped, or maybe they did not but the two could only hear the noises projected by their wanton bodies. The sound of their synchronising drumming heartbeats, the soft intakes of ragged breaths stolen whenever their lips weren't pressed in a sealing kiss, and of course, the almost inaudible but vibrating sounds of pleasure rolling off the two tongues and flaming their crazed passion.

Altair grasped Malik's fingers as they weakly fumbled with his clothes. The intention was clear and frankly Altair felt the exact same way. The touch of their mouths was not enough anymore. They had to feel more heat, more proof that this was reality. Altair unfastened his various leather guards with impatience and finally he was able to let the cool night air wash over his bare flushed skin, all the while aware of Malik's hungry gaze. As soon as their eyes met their tongues were twisting around each other in the ancient dance once more and Altair pushed Malik all the way down, grinding their bodies together. His chest skin lit up as it rubbed against Malik's and his lungs filled with his expelled gasps.

Their needs were evident through their trousers. With each roll of Altair's hips, those same needs grew more and more until Malik's desperate clawing became strained. His blunt nails left angry scrapes in an attempt to impart some of his impatience on the cause of his suffering. Had he been given a moment to think, Altair would have gone about the next part differently. He knew Malik was somewhat of a virgin, certainly when it came to sleeping with other men, and he would have prioritized his needs in the hope that Malik would come for more later, but unfortunately those manipulative plans were pushed far down in the part of his brain that was on stand-by, overpowered by the organ standing so proudly erect in his pants.

Altair broke away and all but ripped the remaining clothes away from Malik. He was practically growling, his expression bordering anger rather than arousal. He was so far gone, his emotions became such a twisted display of ferocity it was hard to distinguish one from the other. All he could say with absolute certainty was that he needed to form an inseparable, unforgettable bond with this one man. That was the only goal he was pursuing. By the ground teeth and flared nostrils Malik was thinking the exact same thing.

Altair roughly yanked the other's legs over his shoulders and pulled his raised ass right up against him. He leaned down, arching his back until Malik's knees touched his own shoulders in a beautiful display of dexterity. Altair wanted to see every flickering expression that was going to cross the other's face. He held himself up on one muscular arm while he brought the other hand to Malik's lips with the clear order. He didn't have to say it and Malik accepted the intrusion with a welcomingly motile tongue. The coiling muscle swirled and swerved around the three fingers with no playfulness. The aim was to get them wet, and fast.

When Altair pulled away his mouth immediately replaced them, putting Malik's tongue to more good work. He drew back just as he plunged the first finger inside Malik's virgin entrance, fully intent on granting his own wish of seeing every one of his expressions. Malik almost looked confused, not understanding at first what this strange and alien sensation was. It wasn't altogether unpleasant but it also wasn't pleasant. It was just strange. Gasps left his lips, as if pushed out of him by the entering and exiting finger. It turned and rubbed against his inner walls as if searching for something important. The strange and bland sensations left instantly when that something was found.

Altair watched with a smirk as his subordinate threw his head back in ecstasy and yelled from the shockingly unexpected wave of pleasure. His hand gripped Altair's forearm and held it in a powerful vice while the other hand dug into the soft earth and fisted the grass strands, ripping them out root and all. Altair continued to watch as Malik became more vocal and responsive while he added a further two fingers. He stretched the elastic opening and made sure to hit the magic spot with every thrust, each time driving the other assassin that much closer to insanity. Malik didn't even realize that he was doing all the moving. He was fucking himself on Altair's fingers and moaning, his toes curved to their limits and his fingers drawing blood from Altair's flesh.

The look of confusion was back when Malik suddenly found himself empty. It didn't feel natural to be this empty anymore. Luckily, he didn't have to wait for long before he felt something pressing against the newly vacant spot. Something that was almost ablaze with heat. He bit his lower lips to stiffen a slutty moan, practically begging for Altair to ravish him. If only he knew what delicious torture his pleading expression was. If only he knew the absolute power he unconsciously exerted over the other man. Though Altair looked like he was the one in control, Malik was really the one dictating the pace. With one look he could, and he did, make Altair push inside the tight wall of muscles.

As much as Altair would have loved to take a second and bask in the incinerating heat surrounding his member on all side, he couldn't stop himself from moving. Malik was grasping at any available flesh trying to hold on for dear life as the pace increased. Altair's wild thrusts had Malik's entire frame rocking across the swaying blades of grass. He could feel, smell, taste Malik all around him and he lost himself in it. He never could have guessed just how much he wanted to do this. He could tell the other was still very weak from his mishaps. How else could Malik's sudden change of heart be explained?

He pulled Malik's lips to his, feeling himself reaching the peak of his climax. He pulled out just before coming violently on the other's stomach. His hips continued to move, rubbing his semi-hard member against Malik's neglected one until the later was also drowning in an explosive orgasm.

That was the final step. Malik still had some resting to do and that positively amazing experience seeped away whatever energy streamed from lustrous desire and adrenalin. He was walking on the sea and in rainbow forests before the full effect of his orgasm dissipated.

* * *

**Here u are! Ah...life threatening situations do wonders for coy lovers. Don't look at me like that! Someone had to give them a kick in the ass...**

**Well i'll try my best to update as soon as i can. Again, i'm making NO promises but i hope to have ch 7 out sometime this coming week. XD Until then...ADIOS~ X3**


	7. Chapter 7

**DONE DONE DONE!~ Gosh it feels so good to say that! XD I know im late (AGAIN) and this will probably not be the best piece of writing i ever did but my brain is in serious need of a miracle...If i don't get some inspiration soon i swear im going to throw myself out of my window! XD (at the end of the rope here...)**

**A warm THANK YOU to all those who left a review already. You guys make my heart soar with joy~ X3 Thank you to all those who favoured, followed and read this too. THANK YOU ALL!**

**Well i hope you'll like this none the less and please leave a review if you can. Please and thank you. ENJOY!~**

_**7**_

Malik screwed his eyes shut, trying to force some of the lingering pain deep down. Unfortunately for him, controlling the rising sun was not one of the nifty tricks assassins were taught. His head felt heavy. Scratch that. His entire body felt heavy, from eyeballs to toes. If he concentrated he fancied he could feel every strand of hair digging in his scalp and weighing him down. A stupid bird was chirping somewhere above him and Malik had to wage internal war just to resist the almost overwhelming wish to reach forth, grab one of his throwing knives and spear the annoying little creature right through the heart. A morbid trail of thoughts, he knew, but he really could do without the added agony of a ridiculously sensitive headache. Every sway of the overhead leaves seemed to send direct jolts to his pain receptors.

He sat up sluggishly, all the while keeping his eyelids firmly shut, and nearly threw up. Gravity was not his friend. With one hand he covered his eyes, trying to block even more of the light out, while he gripped his stomach with the other, almost hoping this act would somehow keep him from bending over and retching everything he had. Which was…nothing. He remembered eating before they left for their mission and that was about it, but there was no way he would have been able to push anything down. The simple thought of food nearly had him fall over the edge. Malik concentrated on steadying his breathing, all the while fighting against the shooting pain which seemed to spring from all corners of his existence simultaneously.

'How are you feeling?' Malik made the mistake of opening his eyes, only to feel something akin being smacked with the hilt of a sword across the temple. He groaned and shut his eyes again but the damage was already done. Fresh waves of agony crashed over him and he found himself craving the blissful ignorance of sleep.

'I take it that means bad…' Malik ground his teeth and mentally glared at Altair, since there was no way he could do it outside the confinements of his mind. Wiseass Altair. Of course he just had to say something. Typical.

'You can rest some more if you want. We're not in any particular hurry…I already sent a messenger hawk to the Creed and let them know our mission was successful so-'

'Shut up.' Malik voice was so low and commanding, Altair found himself doing exactly that. He didn't want to be snappy especially since, shockingly enough, Altair sounded genuinely concerned. But if Altair continued making noise Malik couldn't promise he'd resist throwing the knife in his heart rather than the bird's. He was almost surprised when Altair kept silent and didn't argue at being given 'an order'. This was sure to be a dream. Yep. Some sort of fucked up nightmare and he couldn't wake up from it.

Malik felt like he was forgetting something important. A nagging sensation he knew he'd felt recently, but as soon as he tried to cast his mind back he was immediately stopped by a merciless blow of the proverbial hammer to the anvil of his skull. He decided to deal with that problem at a later date. A date during which he didn't have the urge to yank his own eyes out just so he could scramble his brain around to, what seemed like a good idea, lessen the hurt. All he remembered was drinking poison then falling like a rock. Something else happened between then and now but for the life of him he couldn't remember what.

'How long was I…' Malik had to pause and swallow the bile rising in his throat just from the simple exertion of speaking. ' …Unconscious?'

'Two days.' Altair's voice was right beside him now and it was low and soothing. The other assassin must have picked up on his sensitive state. He could visualise Altair crouching beside him, in a tense fashion, with what he imagined was a worried look across his face. Of course, he knew Altair was far too much of a self-absorbed bastard to really care but Malik wanted to at least _pretend_that was the case.

'Here. Drink some water.' Yep. More and more proof this was all happening in his imagination. Malik felt Altair's hand press against his back and steadying him while something pressed against his lips. He opened them and his tongue soon tasted the cool, clear liquid. He didn't manage to swallow more than two times before he felt his throat muscles constricting and he pulled back. Altair didn't force him and lowered the water skin but continued to keep his arm across Malik's back. He wasn't sure what to make of all this show of sudden kindness, so he chose to deal with that later as well. He was actually quite glad for the display of attentive care. Malik couldn't begin to imagine the hazard of having to go through what he was going through and a nice portion of usual Altair on the side. The perfect combination for instant insanity. Results guaranteed.

'Do you want to rest some more, or do you think you can make it home? Someone should have a look at you.' Okay. He had to look and make sure the person beside him really was Altair. He already accepted the idea of a doppelganger or some other mythical creature, which frankly seemed a thousand times more likely than a caring Altair. The nagging feeling scratched just below the surface of his mind and he wondered just what happened between them during those two days he supposedly was unconscious. Surely something happened that could explain this mysterious change in character.

'Home.' Was all he could really say before he ground his teeth back down. He could tell Altair wasn't very convinced but he didn't argue. Malik took a steady breath and shyly opened his eyes, letting his sensitive irises adjust to the morning light. It was unpleasant and it hurt like hell but Malik was nothing if not stubborn. Something he picked up from Altair. Once he was confident he could manage standing up without falling right back down on his behind and looking like a fool, he attempted to do just that. It took all of one second for him to realize that it wasn't happening. There was no way he was going to manage standing on his two feet, on his own, when simply turning his head left him dizzy. Then a wonder happened. Altair helped him to his feet, without Malik having to plead, and supported him by holding his arm until Malik's legs were no longer shaking like a new born foul's.

'You can let go now.' Okay, if he was being honest Malik would admit that Altair's twist of character was just the tiniest bit alarming. He half expected for Altar to kill him, and this affection was his way of apologizing for his soon to be crime. Was he being ridiculous? Yes. Yes he was and he blamed it on his mushy brain.

Malik walked, or rather dragged his feet, to his mare which was mercifully close to him. To feel the support of the strong animal was bliss and his legs almost gave way. Next step was getting _on_ said animal. Only problem was, he had no idea how to manage that. He could feel Altair's eyes on his back and wondered where his usual witty remarks were. Since when did Altair miss such a juicy opportunity to make fun of him? The questions to which he resolved to find the answer later piled one on top of each other until Malik had a hefty mountain of enigmatic question marks dancing inside his mind with elusive glee. Well he had other more pressing things to take care of anyway. How to mound a horse when he couldn't even stand for example.

He considered asking Altair for help and dismissed the idea just as quickly. He had to do this on his own, if only to prove to himself that he could and that he wasn't about to completely lose his mind. Something simple and mundane was what he needed to anchor him to sanity. It sounded stupid but he needed to mound that horse or else he would completely lose it. After pondering the issue for a few seconds he came to only one possible successful conclusion. If he acted fast and jumped on before his body had a chance to retaliate, he might just make it. He knew he only had one chance and if he failed…Well then he could practically picture Altair's sure to be smirking face.

Malik decided he'd procrastinated enough and with one expert leap he was on top of the saddle, grinding his teeth to fight the nausea. If he thought his head was hurting before, now it was just about ready to explode. Yet he pushed that down too. He twisted his fingers around the reigns and offered a silent prayer to Allah. He prayed to stay awake and not fall off the horse.

* * *

Less than ten minutes and Altair drew his stallion to a halt. They were moving at a gentle, slow pace and all he had to do was thug on the reigns for the animal to slow to a complete stop. His eyes hadn't left Malik for a second since the moment he drank the Death Shadow's potion. He was no longer denying his feelings towards the other. Kadar was right. He cared for him much more than a simple friend, and it took Malik's near death for Altair to realize this. How could he have been so…blind. It seemed ridiculous to even envision a world without Malik and he was horrified to think of the multitude of times when he wished for such a world.

Unlike Malik, Altair remembered their passionate night together in vivid detail. He remembered exactly what he was thinking in that moment when Malik opened his eyes. The sheer desire to claim him and express the emotions he didn't know he felt was overwhelming. From the way Malik acted he was almost certain the feeling was mutual. But, as always, there was one stupid nagging voice full of doubt yapping away. What if all that was just an aftereffect of the strange poison? Maybe it was just a onetime thing with Malik. He didn't even seem to remember it and if he did, he certainly didn't want to talk about it. Then again, Altair could see Malik wasn't exactly feeling well and as much as he wanted to leave it for later the nagging little voice continued to piss him off.

Nobody warned him about _this_ side of love, or whatever this disaster was called. He always heard about the happy, sunny, rainbows and flowers side of love. The only time this four letter word was tainted was when it was over. Then it was all heartbreak and rainy clouds. In hindsight he finally understood how much of a jerk he had been in the past. He could recall at least a dozen times when he slept with someone and then just left the next day, uncaring about their feelings and completely oblivious to the pain he was probably causing. But most importantly, why was all this soul searching and finding happening at the worst time possible? Malik nearly died and here he was regretting _his_past mistakes. Selfish as always.

'Are you sure you can do this?' He was of course referring to Malik's attempt to stay upright on his horse. Altair had watched as Malik slumped lower and lower over the mare's mane until he couldn't see the man's face anymore. His hold on the reins was beyond feeble. He wouldn't have been surprised if Malik simply rolled over and fell off.

'I'm fine.' Malik attempted to lift himself back up only managed to lift his head before Altair saw him screw his eyes tightly shut and clench his jaw, obviously fighting some horrible pain.

'We really can just wait-'

'I said I'm fine.' Altair shut his mouth but he was starting to get irritated. He knew Malik was in pain but there was only _so_much he could take before snapping back. He was still Altair after all…

'You're being stubborn.' Before the other assassin had a chance to answer back, Altair's feet were on the firm ground and his hand was on the mare's reigns halting her progress. Malik managed to give him a questioning look, his braw furrowed in pain as much as confusion, before Altair did something uniquely him. He grasped Malik's knee and tugged hard enough for the weakened assassin to lose his centre of gravity and come tumbling down right into Altair's outstretched arms. Malik didn't even have time to gasp before he found himself staring up at the golden pair of eyes, caught between surprise, anger and numbed by his suddenly spinning surroundings. If he wasn't in the horrible shape he was, Malik would have given Altair an earful and then some.

'What the hell?...' Pretty much was all he could muster to say instead.

'Since you refuse to listen I have no choice. Don't even try to struggle or I'll tie you to my horse.' Malik wasn't planning on struggling, only because he didn't have it in him to do so, but just for that last threat he considered making a ruckus.

'Altair, put me down. I can walk on my own.'

'No. You can _crawl_ on your own and, as entertaining as that would be to watch, I think you'll appreciate this more.' That was the end of that conversation and Altair carried Malik to his white, waiting steed, giving a whole new meaning to 'damsel in distress'. Mounting the animal while making sure Malik wouldn't crawl away, just because he hated being the damsel in this little play, was something else entirely. Certainly not easy but Altair was aided greatly by Malik's drained composure. The assassin was barely keeping his eyes open as it was, being compliant was pretty much a given.

'That wasn't so hard now was it?' Malik spared a glare towards Altair but kept silent, his frown deepening as his eyes firmly closed again. He leaned his head against Altair's shoulder, deciding to just take things as they were and add this whole strange mash up to the deal-with-later list. It was a book by now… Malik inhaled the scent all around him and it was so nice. If safe had a perfume this was it. It lulled him to sleep and he wondered why it was so familiar…

* * *

Kadar was the first to greet them. His being there was no coincidence. He'd pleaded with Al Mualim to be allowed wait for his brother and Altair while talking patrol duty. Luckily the Mentor was a kind man and he fully understood Kadar's worry. Which was how Kadar was there and was the first to spot the approaching horses. Two assassins sat atop the white leading one, while the brown mare followed behind at a leisurely pace. Even from a distance Kadar had no difficulty identifying Altair and his brother, Malik. The first thing he felt was a wave of relief. Ever since the incident with the cup he'd been sitting on pins and needles, hoping the two would return in one piece. They were too far away for Kadar to see Malik's pained frown or his sickly paled complexion.

However his peace of mind didn't last. It didn't take long for Altair to reach him and that's when Kadar felt the second wave of emotion. Panic. He saw his brother, his only family, looking so corpse like and he immediately jumped to the worst conclusion.

'Is my brother?...'

'No. He's alive but very weak.' The youth took a second to digest the new information. He closed his eyes and sent a brief thank you to Allah for his brother's safe return. Altair was already dismounting and taking care of the unconscious assassin.

'What happened to you two? I thought this was supposed to be an easy mission?' Kadar was beside Altair, taking care of the horses.

'It's a long story.'

* * *

**Thank you very much for the read! Hope you liked. (I kind of feel sorry for Malik being the only one who constantly forgets Altair...XD But can u guys imagine Malik's reaction when he'll finally remember what they did? O3O) Cos i can and it will be F-U-N! (F is for Fun anyway...XP)**

**Well if u can, please leave a review. It only takes a second and i'll appreciate it greatly! I'll try to update as soon as i can! LATER~ X3**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm SO SORRY for this ridiculously late update! At the risk of sounding like i'm making up excuses, i was absolutely bombarded with collage work these past few weeks. I have Christmas exams coming up and everyone is all like 'DO THIS ESSAY!' and 'COVER THIS TOPIC' and my personal favourite, 'READ THOSE TEN BOOKS BY THE END OF THE WEEK' Okay, maybe i was exaggerating a bit (a TINY bit) XD**

**I'll try my best not to let this happen again but i can make no concrete promises...in the worst case scenario you'll get the whole finished product come Christmas holiday...WORST case scenario...XD**

**As always, a very warm THANK YOU to all you lovely ppl out there who left an encouraging review. I don't always reply but trust me, each one lifts my heart all the way to the heavens! X3 Also thank you to all those who favoured, followed and read this fiction as well. XD U guys are the reason i write with a smile on my face!**

**If u can, please leave a review! It will make me very very very very very (etc.) happy! XD Constructive criticism is also very welcomed!****ENJOY!~**

_**8**_

'You were right.' Altair glanced at Kadar, after just having finished recounting the past bunch of days. The entire time Kadar sat, with his eyes widening at the key parts of the almost fantastic story, while occasionally sweeping a look over his still unconscious brother. 'That was a long story.' Altair scoffed at Kadar's reaction. Wasn't exactly the answer he'd expected after telling him that he'd slept with his brother...

'So, this means you and Malik are officially a couple?' Kadar eyed the other. His eyebrow rose when Altair remained silent. 'You _did_just say you slept together.' Kadar was a nice guy, too nice at times, but if he discovered Altair was still planning on being Altair and just leave Malik when it suited him that's when the world would see mean Kadar. He was just as capable of killing as Altair was, albeit a bit less experienced, and the other would find that first hand. Accidents happened all the time. Even among the Brotherhood.

'I know…It's just….There wasn't much feeling in what we did. We just sort of got swept away.' Realizing he was getting nowhere, Altair chose to fall silent again. He knew he was lying, to Kadar and to himself. There had been feelings. He remembered the joy and the care and the lust he felt when Malik simply opened his eyes. Feelings which intensified tenfold and morphed into sheer desire and hunger as their skins touched and they became one.

'Altair... sometimes I really wonder how you are _still_alive. Of course there were feelings! I wasn't there and I can still see that!' Kadar sighed exasperatedly at Altair's 'huh' expression. Genius assassin his ass….Clearly the great Altair was an idiot who couldn't admit to himself, even for a second, that he had a weakness and a vulnerability. It was shocking to what degree Altair's stubbornness could stretch.

'A few days ago you would have dragged Malik, poison and all, tied to his OWN horse and dumped him in here. You wouldn't have shown your face once and then when he would be feeling better you would expect his undying gratitude for _saving_ his life. Don't even try to deny it because you know I'm right.' It was fortunate the two of them, and the sleeping Malik, were the only people present in the medical wing. All the other beds lay empty which was quite surprising since assassins tended to get injured every five seconds. It was a perilous job after all.

'Yet, you not only worried over my brother's wellbeing, but you actually took care of him and you didn't move from his side for a second. The other day I had to threaten you with physical violence just so you ate something. You're not the same Altair and if you can't see that then….you're a lost cause!' Kadar didn't mean to sound so snappy but this was a hard situation on him. As much as he tried to ignore them, he knew he still harboured some feelings for Altair and to have to listen to his love problems involving his brother of all people wasn't easy. Not to mention he was going on very little sleep and food because the worry for Malik's health wore him down. Altair better be ready for some blunt answers….

'Kadar, you should get some sleep.' Altair hadn't realized how selfish he was until Kadar snapped at him. Here he was complaining about his own problems while Kadar's entire world shook around him. He knew how close the Al-Sayf brothers were. Malik was a brother, a father, a mother, everything to Kadar.

'No. I'm fine. I'm sorry I got angry at you. Forget I said anything.' Kadar's black circles and his drooping eyelids told another story. Altair could see the fatigue in his every movement. He himself was just as exhausted but he'd been through situations like this before and he knew how to hide his weakness. To all-purpose appearances he looked quite well and energetic where as he was about ready to fall over.

'Listen to me. Go and get some sleep. I'll be here the entire time, you have my word.'

'But what if-'

'Kadar do you want me to knock you out and drag you to bed or would you rather save me the trouble?' Altair had a 'not kidding here' face on and Kadar burst into laughter. If he were Malik, Altair would have just called it an order just so he could cause a confrontation. He knew how much Altair loved bickering with Malik.

'Well if you put it that way….I'm going but if he wakes up or if anything happens you promise to come and get me right away?'

'Of course. Now go away.' Kadar rolled his eyes but couldn't help grinning. It was going to be a long time before he could truly let go of his feelings for Altair.

* * *

'Altair. Wake up.' The assassin's eyes shot open only to be reflected by the pair of blue ones in front of him. Kadar had an easy smile stretched on his lips as he retreated to his own seat on the other side of Malik's bed.

'Kadar? Didn't I tell you to go get some rest?'

'I did. Half a day ago.' Altair took a moment to digest this piece of information. Upon closer inspection Kadar did look better. He looked rested and he was back to his cheery self. 'Weren't you supposed to watch my brother? Did you not give your word?' Judging by Kadar's smile Altair understood he was being teased. He twisted his neck form left to right, trying to get some circulation flowing into his stiff joints. Falling asleep on chairs was the most uncomfortable sensation.

'I did not. I said I'd be here the entire time and I _was_ here the entire time.' He rolled his shoulders, cringing when his muscles tensed. Altair didn't remember falling asleep…He was thinking of what Kadar had said and he did remember admitting to himself that he was a little bit different….Just a little bit though.

'_Right._' He didn't sound convinced but he was teasing again. Altair rubbed his eyes and ran his hands over his face. He couldn't remember the last proper sleep he'd had. Sometime before he and Malik left for their mission. 'Well no harm done. It doesn't look like my brother got up and walked around so I guess you got lucky, but you should follow your own advice and get some rest. You look like you need it.'

'I just woke up. I'm fine. I can-'

'-Remain by his side?' Kadar grinned when Altair's golden eyes shot up. Clearly pushed a button there.

'That wasn't what I was about to say.'

'Oh? Then what were you about to say?' Kadar was willing to admit that it did feel good to be on the other side for once. To be the one having the fun at Altair's expense. He could finally understand why Altair continued to push all of Malik's buttons whenever he had the chance.

'I was thinking…that I can still…' Altair searched desperately for some plausible answer, ignoring Kadar's growing grin. Eventually he gave up, knowing full well that he couldn't lie to the younger boy, even if he tried. Given time, Altair shuddered to imagine how great Kadar would become. He was the sort of guy that could see right through any sort of deception. A talent which if used properly could become a great weapon.

'Fine. You're right, again.'

'So did you finally come to terms with your feelings?' It felt strange talking about his feelings with Kadar, involving Malik, when Malik was in the same room. He half expected for the brunette to open his eyes and glare at him. It was terrifying how much he wanted to see those hazel eyes open and look deep into them. Maybe Kadar was right. Maybe he really was falling for the other assassin, or he was already fallen, and he had to wake up and face facts. It all started as fun and games but it was no longer fun. He was seriously losing it.

'Maybe. I honestly have no idea what's happening anymore. A few days ago I was convinced I hated your brother but now…I just don't know.' It felt so good to get that off his chest. He was being awfully open with Kadar, and he blamed it entirely on his lack of sleep. It wasn't like he was some woman who needed to seek advice involving her love life.

'Well you know what I think?' Altair shrugged indicating that no, he didn't. 'I think you seriously need some sleep.'

'I'm serious here.'

'As am I. Don't make me come over there and knock you out.' He said the last part in his best Altair impression, immediately smiling at Altair's rolling eyes. The older assassin ran his hand over his face again. He could feel the scratchy stubble covering his jaw and he realized he was in deep need of a shave. Maybe a bit of rest was for the best. It wasn't like Malik was in the woods anymore. He was safe and Kadar was there in case anything happened.

'Alright. No need to get hissy. I'll be back later tonight, if he's still here.'

'We'll be waiting.' Altair glanced at Malik one last time before getting up, almost wincing at how stiff his legs were, and all but crawled to the door. The usual confident and arrogant bounce in his lithe steps was gone under layers of fatigue. If someone asked him to pinpoint the source of his pain he would have been at a loss. It felt like every joint, nerve, muscle, ligament, tendon, and whatever else made up the human body, was on fire simultaneously. If he didn't take a moment to take care of himself, it wasn't going to be long before Altair would take Malik's recovering place.

* * *

'You heard all that right?' Kadar had an almost juvenile smile stretched on his lips but that somehow didn't take way from the seriousness in his eyes. He looked at his brother's supposedly sleeping frame until the older assassin opened his eyes with a frown. He sat up, propped on his elbows, with weary movements. He didn't answer Kadar because he didn't have to. It was all written across his features as plain as day. For an assassin he was pretty bad at keeping a straight face.

'When did you know?' Malik met his sibling's gaze. In truth he woke up a few hours ago only to find himself in the hospital, cool sweat dampening his hair and making his body break out in shivers. He looked around him uncomprehending until it all came back to him and things started to make sense again. The wave of memories hit him with enough force to nearly drive him back into the sea of dreams. He clutched his chest and heaved over, gasping for breath for minutes before he managed to get himself in check.

He recognized the medic ward of the Brotherhood hold. Ever so slowly his mind filled in the blanks. The reason why he was here, the strange haunting dreams of the stranger with golden eyes and then the most searing of all recollections. The moment he woke up and that same pair of golden orbs met him. Oh and how they met him. Malik had to grip the sheets just to make sure they weren't suddenly ablaze, that's how hot the blood coursing through his veins suddenly became. He remembered every single detail. Every noise and every touch.

Malik turned his head sharply towards the source of a small noise, as if caught red handed doing something unthinkable. Upon seeing Altair, his first reaction was that of pure panic. He almost bolted out of the bed to place some distance between himself and the other assassin. However he held himself under control for long enough to gather that Altair was in fact asleep and the noise which had so unsettled him was the man moving slightly in his sleep. It gave Malik a chance to look at Altair. Truly look. In a way he hadn't before.

Slowly, like a doe afraid of waking up the sleeping wolf, Malik crawled from under the thin sheets and lightly stepped closer. With each step he felt more and more afraid, but he couldn't stop. He was drawn to the other man like waves swaying to the pull of the moon. When he was close enough to touch, he did touch. His trembling fingers ran so softly across Altair's cheek the other didn't even stir. Malik felt like he had to confirm the reality of his memories. For a crucial moment he wasn't certain if he was asleep or awake, and he felt that if he confirmed Altair's physical presence than he would get his answer.

Malik didn't have to glance at the window to know it was dark outside. The entire room was basked in shadows and the only sources of light he had were the stray moon rays filtering through the narrow gaps of closed curtains. But it was enough. Enough for Malik to make out the shape before him and to clearly see every sharp feature in Altair's face. He didn't know why his heart was beating so fast or why he couldn't get it to cease its hectic drumming. He was afraid the sound was loud enough to wake Altair from his deep slumber.

Malik didn't need any additional lighting to see the exhaustion in the slumped shoulders, or the dark ridges under the closed eyes, or the sunken cheeks. He wondered if he was the cause of Altair's lack of sleep. Had the other assassin actually stayed by his side since their encounter with Tauros and the other fanatics? That didn't sound like Altair at all. It was so unrealistic it bordered on fantasy. But then Malik remembered the way Altair made passionate love to him under the attentive watch of the stars and the possessive care he saw in those thunderous eyes and his insides twisted violently. Perhaps he was judging Altair too harshly?... Surely that night had to mean _something._

All of a sudden Malik had to take a step back. It was all just too much to take. His legs trembled and he was afraid of them giving way like pillars of salt. Malik still felt weak, not yet fully recovered, and all those emotions viciously slamming him in the face with unthinkable truths was just too much. He wanted to run away. From the hospital, from the smell of medicinal herbs, from the coiling shadows and from Altair most of all, but he couldn't. The pull he felt was still there and it was just as strong. To fight it was something that he couldn't even fathom, and he certainly couldn't try.

'The moment I walked in.' Kadar's answer brought Malik back to reality. 'You had a frown on your face.' Malik looked quizzical so Kadar explained himself. 'When you sleep it's the only time you don't frown. You look at peace so as soon as I saw your face I know you were awake.' Kadar's grin was wide enough to show both rows of teeth.

'I have to remember that…' Malik made a mental note to start frowning in his sleep, since the other possibility was an impossibility. Him NOT frowning at all? Absurd.

'I answered your question so now you have to answer mine.' Malik's frown deepened. For a second Kadar though he detected a flicker of fear in his brother's hazel eyes but it was gone too soon for him to be certain.

'I heard.' Kadar waited patiently for Malik to continue but instead he received silence.

'And?'

'And I think I need some time.'

* * *

**TA-DAH! (i hope i didn't let anyone down...yet) But yes, it's nearly over! (you are probably not as happy as i am...) Altair admits his feelings and now Malik realizes what's going on so...they just have to confront each other ending in a lovely slice of steamy smut! XD (of course there will be plenty of crap to get in their way but that's for me to know and for you to find out!~ XD)**

**Please leave a review if you can! It only takes a second and it will literally make my day! Thank you in advance! Until next time~ XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS! (yay! a little treat for all my little perv fans! Myself included of course...XD)**

**Okay, this is supposed to be my study week before my Christmas exams and here i am updating this...XD Collage...who needs it anyway!? (wait! Don't answer that...) Point being, here's the next chapter! (i'm sooooo close to the end! GAH!) I will try my best to update soon. Again i can't make any promises. You guys saw how late i can be...T-T (trust me, it's not for lack of wanting)**

**As always, thank you very very very very (etc) much to those who reviewed this fiction so far! Also a warm thank you to all those who favoured, followed or simply read it as well! XD This fiction is for all of you of course!**

**I hope you guys like this update and if u can, please review! I'm not looking for anything grand, just a few words to let me know what you guys think. It'll make my day! ENJOY! XD**

_**9**_

There was a certain line that marked the passing from angry to livid. It was an imaginary line and most of the time it was highly elusive. Even the owner of said line didn't realize they were carelessly stepping on the other side until the transition was complete and suddenly his/her thoughts were filled with dangerous images. Images of violence and, in some extreme cases even murder. And the most frustrating part was the difficulty of taking a step back. Once this line was crossed the stepping turned into a mad sprint and by the time the owner realized what they had done it was far too late. The imaginary line was so far behind them they couldn't even see it anymore.

Such dark thoughts graced Altair's mind. In fact, he was having a raging debate with himself. One side said that strangulation would be the best way to kill a man. It was clean and easy. There were so many ways it could be done and with a variety of tools, anything really that could bend. The other side was in favour of a more visual display. Swords or maybe knifes. The death would be slower and more painful, plus there would be plenty of crimson blood to get things messy. Who was the intended victim of Altair's morbid imagination? Only the same man who selfishly took over every nook and cranny of his mind. Malik of course.

Altair remained pressed to the brick wall, embraced by the cool shadows hiding from the merciless sun rays. He was watching. Stalking the streets like a cat waiting for its prey, the mouse, to blindly stumble into its outstretched claws. This little dance that Malik was so adamant on keeping was going to come to an end. And soon.

It had been an entire week since Malik was discharged and Altair hadn't seen him once. Malik avoided him like the plague. On several occasions he spotted Malik but as soon as the other made eye contact he deliberately turned and vanished the other way. Altair didn't particularly need anything from Malik but he saw the other man's shenanigans as an outward challenge and he wasn't one to turn down a confrontation. He tried ignoring it, but it didn't take long for Altair to realize that it was impossible. He ached to see the other assassin. Even to have the other insult him. He just needed to….He just needed him. He was man enough to admit that to himself.

His irritation quickly grew and it wasn't lost to the other assassins around him. He was more vicious and wild than usual and even those with more training and experience stayed out of his way. During training Altair managed to put not one but two men in hospital. One with a broken leg and the other with a concussion. He struck out indiscriminately at anyone that dared cross his path like a pissed off cobra and that certainly didn't help improve his reputation. He wasn't exactly known for his manners and good behaviour…

Altair even went to Malik's home hoping the other was hiding there only to be greeted by Kadar. According to the younger sibling Malik hadn't returned home since he left the medics. He claimed not to know where his older brother was but Altair knew this to be a lie. No way would Kadar be that calm if he didn't know Malik's whereabouts. Well fine, if they weren't going to tell him just what the hell was going on, then he would simply have to find out for himself.

Which is how Altair came to be where he was, surrounded by shadows and putting all his master concealing skills to use. He was slightly crouched, his knees barely hovering above the ground like a crouched feline in waiting. Just waiting patiently, because haste makes waste. His breathing was so silent it almost gave the illusion he wasn't breathing at all. The only part of him that was slightly visible was his pair of golden eyes. At certain angles the brave sun rays hit the precious orbs and they momentarily sparked. A dangerous glint. Beautiful yet destructive like the flashing whips of lightning.

Unfortunately when Malik passed by this seemingly invisible predator the sun didn't make its presence known. Malik had no prior warning before his entire centre of gravity shifted and things stopped making sense. It was only due to his training that he was capable of reacting as fast as he did. His fist struck out blindly while he struggled to free himself from the hand clasped around his mouth, pulling him into the dark embrace of umbrage. His mind was still reeling and raging even as his body shifted to automatic, fending against the decided danger and struggling to break free.

It took less than a second for Malik to be completely incapacitated. His cheek crushed against the harsh brick with enough force to make him groan into the leather glove pressed against his lips. His attacker easily fended off his blow and twisted his arm around his back so that Malik was unable to struggle without fear of hurting himself. He had a strange sensation of déjà vu and the memory of first finding Altair with his brother making love in the hay stack briefly flashed across his mind. Come to think of it, the hands that held him so callously felt familiar, if that made any sense. And the smell….He knew that scent.

'I'm getting sick of your attitude Malik. You left me no choice but to do this.' The breathy whisper, hot and angry across the skin of his shivering neck, left no doubt in his mind. Malik felt his heart stop or speed up? He couldn't tell. He desperately wanted to turn around and confirm Altair's presence with his own eyes but he dared not struggle. Something in Altair's tone stilled his nerves and made his blood run cold.

'Is this what you wanted? To drive me insane? Did you think I would just sit around and wait until you decided it suited you to notice me?'

'No!' Altair pushed Malik even more against the wall. His grip tightened and Malik had no doubt he would find a lovely collection of purple blooms winding around his wrist as well as a lovely collection of purple blooms on his shoulder, where Altair's other hand rested. The master assassin wasn't exactly known of his gentle nature…

'Or maybe you deemed me even less important, hm? Not worth your precious time Malik?'

'That's not it!...' Altair words were practically spat through clenched teeth. Suddenly he bit on the skin before him, his teeth sinking with ease into the soft flesh, tearing the tanned skin apart. Malik screamed, but it came out as a muffled whimper, silenced by the hand that was once more pressed against his mouth. Pain shot through Malik's neck and shoulder and he whimpered softly, holding back tears. It wasn't the pain, but rather the suddenness of the attack and the attacker himself.

'You're mine Malik. I claimed your body in the woods and you willingly gave yourself to me, or have you forgotten? Do I have to remind you?' To prove his point Altair ground his hips against Malik's, ferociously. Even through their clothes, the assassin's arousal was obvious. Malik screwed his eyes shut, fighting against his base instinct to moan wantonly at such a lewd display of debauchery. It was hard, no pun intended, but he managed to change the noise to a low groan. Altair repeated the action, this time rocking their bodies with enough force that Malik hit his head against the wall, making him see gold stars.

That was the last straw. Malik's stubborn nature was ignited and his primal fear was forgotten, washed away by the raging anger that flooded him. He bit on Altair's fingers so suddenly the other recoiled as if burned by fire.

'Will you listen for once before you jump to absurd conclusions?! You have it all wrong!' He didn't have to look at Altair's face to know the other was frowning. Altair was still pressed against Malik's back and his breath still danced across his skin. Malik could practically see the flared nostrils blowing air like a bull seeing red. A jolt of pain shooting up his arm was the only warning Malik received before his world turned in yet another 180 degree arc. The back of his head collided with the wall, reverberating his entire skeletal system and forcing his jaw to fall open. His legs would have given way and he would have fallen to the floor like a sack of meant had Altair's hands not been on his wrists, pinning them beside his head with iron grips.

'Then what!? Tell me!' He shook Malik like a rag doll, sending more splinters of pain through his skull.

'Because I think I love you!' That stilled him sure enough. Malik gasped for air and took a moment to fight down the dizziness that resulted from all those hits to the head. Slowly the constellations of stars dissipated. Altair looked positively shell shocked. His grip around Malik's wrists didn't lesson though. 'I needed some time to think alright? But of course, the almighty Altair couldn't even give me that! You're so selfish and so hot headed! You couldn't deal with the idea of not having me to make fun of for a few days so you have to attack me and–'

What else was he going to say? An excellent question, to which the answer was soon forgotten when Altair's lips found Malik's. Malik would later admit that he had that one coming. He was the one that had, technically speaking, confessed to Altair and he could hardly be blamed if in that moment he desired to lay claim to his, HIS, man. Altair's tongue darted in, too eager for its own good, and took everything Malik had to offer. It was a rough clash of teeth and tongues. It wasn't that Altair didn't want to be gentle and loving. More like, he couldn't hold back. Sure he knew that he wanted Malik, a lot, but even so he underestimated the extent of his desire. Way underestimated.

'Wait….Altair…Wait!...' Broken words were all Malik could manage to utter in between the short gasps of oxygen. But even as he said this, he was the one who craned his neck seeking to feel more of Altair's heated kisses. He didn't struggle to get out of Altair's grip either.

A noise made them both freeze. It was a mixture of noises actually. The sound of brisk walking, merry talking, children screaming in delight. They were both reminded just where they were and how easily they could be discovered in that compromising position. Frankly Altair didn't care, and he made this clear by re-devouring Malik's lips. Unfortunately, Malik wasn't as ready to abandon reason. He was the smart one after all...

'Stop. Altair, think about this for a second! We could get in serious trouble here!'

'I don't care. I want you. Now.' He made to place another tong twisting kiss but Malik turned his head.

'Yes well, I do care. And you do too. Now let me go before some kid discovers us or worse….' He could tell Altair was conflicted. On one side he wanted to ravish Malik right there and then, but on the other he knew just how stupid that would be. It was the age old question. Heart or Mind?

'Fine. But you are to come to my room tonight.' Altair pulled back and let go of Malik's aching wrists. The later massaged them and tried to get the circulation flowing again, trying not to wince as he rubbed the already bruising skin. He glanced up at Altair's face, a little afraid of what he would see. They still hadn't discussed anything…..Though it was obvious what Altair wanted.

'And how do you expect me to do that? You do remember that I'm on watch duty tonight, or did that little piece of critical information slip your brilliant mind?' When he was afraid Malik tended to hide behind cutting remarks. Something he learned from Altair really.

'I don't care. Tell someone else to do it.' Malik stared in utter disbelief at the other assassin.

'You can't be serious. And what do I say? Oh hello there, would you mind doing my work for me because Altair wants to talk to me tonight. Thank you very much?' Somehow that didn't sound very appealing. Malik's face fell when he saw the wicked, wicked grin stretching Altair's lips ever so slowly. He knew that grin. Nothing good ever came from it.

'Whoever said anything about talking?' And in one flowing step Altair had Malik up against the wall once more. He could feel Malik's heart beating against his chest and could count his eyelashes. 'Make no mistake Malik. I intend to fuck you all night long. You won't be able to stand up and most certainly won't be talking. The only think you'll do with that pretty mouth of yours is scream my name over and over again.'

Malik swallowed air and resisted the urge to open his shirt. Was it hot in there? He felt his legs quiver again and his member stand to attention. Figures. Of course Altair was a pro dirty talker. His sultry voice and his growling tone made Malik want to moan and come undone. He opened his mouth to say something, anything that would prove he wasn't rendered completely useless by the delicious promise but alas, that was his undoing. Altair was a cunning man. Like he was about to let such an opportunity pass. Nope, not him.

Malik couldn't believe he was right back where he started, with Altair's tongue tangled around his and his hands on his hips, pressing him against the bricks. What was he supposed to do in that situation? Oh yes, protest. Push Altair away. Possibly kick him. But what did he actually do? He crossed his arms around Altair's neck and drew him closer. He was only a man after all, and when Altair's hand travelled yet down and paid some much, much needed attention to that one erect organ, Malik was all but begging for more. The very small part of him that still held on to reason reminded him to be quiet. He loved the way Altair smirked into the kiss. The first and only time when he loved Altair's superior, high and mighty smirk. What would have normally made him insane with anger, this time, made him insane with something else even more passionate.

Malik wasn't sure when his hand moved to Altair's trousers, or when it slipped inside the clothing, but he was suddenly aware of the hot flesh he held between his fingers. He was not very experienced at this but his hand moved on its own, doing to Altair what Altair was in turn doing to him. He counted his blessings for being a fast learner and by the way Altair's eyes closed and he leaned his head to place open mouthed kisses on his arched neck, Malik was willing to bet he was doing the same. They moved in union, faster and faster, seeking the other's lips to silence their own lusty moans.

Malik said something, or tried to, but Altair swallowed the noise eagerly. It was Malik's warning before he reached his peak and his entire body jerked, as if jolted by lightning. He was too far gone down the path of orgasmic pleasure to realize that Altair was doing the same. Altair had to place both his hands flat against the wall, flanking Malik, in order to keep upright. That had certainly been one of the best experiences he remembered having….

Naturally it was Altair who regained his senses first, having done this before plenty of times, and he pulled away from the still dazed Malik. He took a second to simply look at his lover, for that's what Malik was to him now. A lover. For some insane reason he felt all giddy at the taught and he smiled broadly.

Altair placed another kiss on Malik's swollen lips, this one gentle. A simple butterfly kiss that said 'I love you' better than any words could.

'Tonight. Be there. That's an order.'

* * *

**Thank you for the read! XD And yes...the next chapter will be just as M rated...(that's a promise! XD)**

**Please review if u can! It will take but a second of your undoubtedly busy lives and it will make a poor, pathetic, review hungry writer very happy! XD (no. seriously!...X3)**

**Until next time!~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS! (as promised! XD)**

**Well this is it dear readers. THE LAST CHAPTER! You may not be too happy but i'm just about ready to cry with joy! XD The next chapter will be a short epilogue, just to tie things up. I have more to say on the subject but i'll leave that for the next chapter. XD**

**As always and forever, THANK YOU very much to all the nice ppl who left a review! You can be assured that each one put a smile on my face! Thank you also to all those who followed, favoured or simply read this fiction!**

**You are the reason why i kept going with this fiction so ENJOY! (and please leave a review if u can...THANK YOU!)**

_**10**_

Malik looked like someone who really didn't want to be where he was. His steps were hesitant and heavy, as delaying as possible. Why should he do as Altair ordered? It wasn't like this would have been the first time he disobeyed one of his insane requests, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. He didn't stop walking. Altair's lewd promise echoed inside his mind, louder and louder with each step until it felt like it was singing in tune with his drumming heart. He would be lying if he said he didn't want….What did he want? Malik wasn't stupid, far from it. He wasn't naïve enough to expect for Altair to change. A wolf would always be a wolf no matter what skin he chose to wear. Surely this was just one of the assassin's passing fancies. Surely Altair wasn't truly in love with him. Surely he wasn't truly in love with Altair.

With such distracting thoughts weighing heavy on his mind Malik didn't even realize his short journey was over. He was there. In front of Altair's room, the only thing that stood between the two assassins being the dark wood door. Malik's fingers twitched. He raised his hand, pressed it against the wood, then lowered it again. Why was this so damn difficult? He never had a problem with Altair's presence before, not to this extent. Then again, this was the first time Altair promised to….Malik's flushed at the thought. Well standing outside like a statue did nothing for nobody! He raised his hand again, pressed it against the wood again, then lowered it again.

Maybe this entire thing was part of Altair's game. In all honesty Malik wouldn't have been surprised if Altair just turned around and smirked at him, claiming that it had all been a joke. One cruel joke. Malik wanted to trust him, but after all the times when Altair let him down his trust had be earned. It wasn't like Altair said he loved him. There was nothing keeping the other assassin tied to him. Sex? Well that was just a passing relationship. The more he stayed in that spot the quicker Malik lost his nerve. It was taking all his will power just to prevent his legs from turning around and running briskly the other way.

'This is the part where you knock.' Malik wouldn't have turned faster if he was on fire. There, standing behind him with a hand on his hip and a Cheshire Cat grin full of impish promises was none other than Altair. Malik could do little else than stare open eyed for a full second before he mentally shook himself.

'Altair, what are you doing here?' He kept his tone low for fear of sounding hysterical. Because he was. He was freaking hysterical. There was no way he could run away now. A second ago he had a choice, now he was trapped between a rock and a hard place. A very hard place based on sight alone. Malik quickly looked at an imaginary spot somewhere on the far left, trying to hide his blush, but Altair already caught him staring. Nothing got past those feline eyes.

'I was getting worried. I was starting to think you wouldn't come.' He took a step closer and another step after, his smirk widening as Malik physically flinched. Malik was literally trapped now. The door behind him and Altair in front, his hands flanking him on either side. He swallowed loudly but that did nothing for the lump clogging his throat. 'But it looks like I had nothing to worry about.' Altair was teasing. Typical. He leaned in just out of reach so that Malik would be the one who would have to take the last step. Well too bad Altair, because Malik was feeling extra stubborn that night. It came with the feeling of being cornered….

'I only came here so we can set things straight.' He sounded serious enough. Altair's brow arched in a clear '_did you now?_' dare. It was the sort of expression Malik really wanted to slap right off of his face. He lost count of the number of times he indulged his desire to punch Altair….in his dreams. Only in his dreams.

'Alright. I'm listening.' But Altair didn't back off. He was determined to make this as humanly difficult for Malik as possible.

'Here? You want to talk…here?'

'Yes. Since you and I both know that once we are inside I'll keep true to my word. If you want to talk, now is your best bet.' He was loving this way too much. Altair's eyes practically twinkled with glee.

'Fine. I think we should stop this.' Altair's smirk faded instantly and his eyes darkened. An eyebrow rose inquisitively so Malik continued. 'It's clear you're only after a fun time and I don't want to be your next piece of entertainment. I'm not Kadar. I'm not going to let you destroy me like you did him, with your blindness and your selfishness.' Altair became like a statue around him. Immobile and cold. Malik felt that primal fear return and he had to fight it down. He was determined to get his point across and end this madness before it was too late. He wasn't going to lie to himself. He was aware of the growing intensity in feeling he harboured for the other assassin, dare he call it love, and it frankly terrified him.

'Is that all?' That threw Malik off guard. What more could he say?

'Yes…'

'Then I presume it is my turn to set things straight.' Altair was speaking barely above a whisper and Malik was glad they were so close. Even so he had to strain his ears to hear clearly. 'What Kadar and I had was different. I admit it was stupid of me not to see your brother's growing affection and yes, I did only pursue my own enjoyment. I am not about to make excuse about that and I am truly regretting the pain I caused Kadar.' Malik was dumbstruck. Shocked. Disbelieving. Was Altair, THE Altair, admitting to being wrong and apologising on top of that?! Then Malik realized what must have happened. Upon hearing that Malik was rejecting him Altair had been so furious that he knocked him unconscious. This was clearly some absurd dream. Yes, that had to be it! It was the only way Altair's behaviour made any sense. And he wasn't done yet…

'However you are the one who's blind if you think this is just for fun. Do you want me to say it Malik? I am pretty certain I'm in love with you because I can't find any other explanation for my actions the past few weeks. I can't stop thinking about you. When I sleep, I dream of you. When you're not there I wonder what you are doing. I feel like I'm going insane! You have no idea how I suffered when I thought you had died and when you refused to wake up. I can assure you, none of this is 'fun' for me.'

Altair fell silent, his eyes boring holes into Malik's very soul. The raven haired man's mouth was all but falling open and he was stunned silent. If this was a dream, it was by far the most unpredictable one he'd ever had. It even beat that one dream when he thought he was a piece of cheese and he was being chased by an army of mice. Yes, that actually seemed more possible than Altair making a major confession to him and looking like he truly meant every single word. He knew what to do with the mice but what was he supposed to do with this?!

Altair was growing slightly nervous at the silent treatment. He could practically see the wheels in Malik's head turning. Was the other still going to reject him, even after he confessed in such an un-Altair way? A sickening dread mixed with a hint of panic settled at the pit of his gut and Altair acted on impulse. He leaned in and captured Malik's lips in a heated kiss, full of passion, hoping to prove his words with his actions. At first the other was unresponsive and just as Altair was beginning to lose faith, Malik kissed him back. There was no shyness or coyness in the act. The two needed no other form of confirmation. This was as good an agreement as any verbal alternative.

Malik had no idea how or when they entered the dark room. He only knew he was no longer held against the door when he found himself falling across the bouncy pillows. His arms were crossed around Altair's neck and he was dragged down as well. They took a fraction of a second to re-oxygenate their lungs before meeting in yet another twist of tongues and brush of lips. Altair felt like he could go on like that for hours but he wanted more. He wanted to re-establish his mark on Malik. He wanted to remind the other that they were one.

Malik squirmed and shuddered under Altair as the more experienced man trailed kisses all the way down the curve of his exposed throat. He made sure to leave plenty of marks to the point where Malik looked like he had a constellation tattooed across his skin, stars of the most exotic and passionate red. His fingernails dug into Altair's shoulders leaving scratching marks that only spurred the golden eyed assassin on. It took the whole of five seconds for the clothes to become a terrible inconvenience. Altair tugged and pulled at the garments until Malik was laid bare before his eyes. Then he got rid of his own irritating garbs. He felt like he could breathe again.

Malik's eyes ran over the displayed body and he felt every muscle in his body physically tighten in anticipation. But looking was soon not enough. He had to touch. He had to feel. Altair was content to let Malik explore. He loved the way Malik's pupils visibly darkened in a clear display of lust. He stood still and silent as Malik's fingertips ghosted over his chest and abdomen, becoming bolder and more material by the second, like Malik was trying to commit every detail to memory. Like he was trying to make up for what he had previously forgotten.

'I do love you. You can trust me.' Altair enclosed Malik's trailing fingers with his hand and brought them to his lips. His eyes held Malik's and he could see how desperately the other wanted to believe him. If words didn't suffice then he was ready to prove himself. Whatever it took, Altair was determined to win Malik's heart.

He leaned in for another kiss, this one meant as a distraction. Malik didn't realize what Altair had planned until he gasped into the kiss and his eyes fell to his own member, only to find it held captive by Altair's fingers. He couldn't believe how hard he was already, and only from a few kisses, yet he was looking at undeniable proof. His cheeks immediately went on fire and he knew he was blushing like a virgin maiden. He didn't want to look back at Altair for fear of the smirk he would find on his lips or the mirth in his eyes.

'Look at me. Malik, look at me.' He did and he nearly came undone. Altair did have a smirk on his lips and there was mirth in his eyes but not at his expense. Malik had never seen such a…loving expression. It made his heart quicken in his chest and his blood boil. The fingers were moving at a leisurely pace now and Malik gasped softly with every stroke. He was aware of Altair's deep eyes on him and it only made him moan louder.

'Altair… I need you. I don't want to…finish yet.' Malik would have been mortified by what he was saying if he wasn't so far gone. All he could think about was Altair keeping true to his promise. What was it again? To fuck him all night long. Well the night was still young and he was so very eager.

'I don't want that either. I have much more planned for you this night…' Another promise that made Malik's hips buck, as if with a mind of their own, into the hand that had stopped moving but was still around the reproductive organ.

In one fluent motion, Altair hooked his arm under Malik's right thigh and threw him on his back. A perfect wrestling manoeuvre, though Malik wasn't sure if the move was intended for use in bed. Altair grinned widely as Malik's legs spread independently. He crawled over the other body so the two cocks rubbed against each other in languid strokes. The noises that came out of Malik's mouth were pure music. A music as ancient as the dance they were both part of, there since the beginning of time.

'Tell me how badly you want me.' Altair already knew the answer to his question but he couldn't resist asking, just to see what Malik's answer would be. Some things never change…

'You already know the answer.' Malik bit his lip so he wouldn't moan from a particularly powerful thrust of Altair's hips.

'Maybe, but I wish to hear it from you…I won't continue until you give in and answer me.' Malik felt that old desire to slap the smirk off of Altair's face. He took solace in the hope that he would have his chance at a later date.

'I want you badly. I need you, so hurry up and take me!' Malik thrust his hips upwards so Altair was the one biting his lip to prevent from moaning. Oh how the wheels had turned…

'Eager aren't you.' He didn't say anything else. The time for talking had passed and all the two knew was that they were both painfully aroused and they really craved the other's heat. Anything else was unimportant and therefore momentarily forgotten.

Altair gripped Malik's thighs and pulled him towards him so that his manhood was right up against Malik's elevated hole. Altair contemplated taking Malik dry and unprepared. They were both used to pain after all. It sort of came with the job…But then again he didn't want to make this an unpleasant experience. Malik had only done this once before, with him, and he didn't even remember that one properly. In many respects this would be their 'first time' together.

He let Malik's legs fall back down as he reached past the slightly confused assassin to grab a little tube of oil he had prepared specially for this night. He noticed Malik's eyes widen slightly at the container when realization struck and he planted a reassuring kiss across his lips. Altair's fingers dipped into the slick substance and came out coated in the dripping golden oils. It gave out a powerful, pleasant herbal scent and Malik felt himself relax further. However he tensed immediately when he felt the fingers probe at his entrance. Altair didn't push him. He continued to stroke soothing circles around the tense ring of muscles and place gentle kisses on Malik's lips until he was once more relaxed.

Altair pushed one finger in, slowly, while paying close attention to Malik's expression. He was ready to slow down at the slightest sign of discomfort, though he had no intention of stopping, but Malik wasn't in pain at all. He wasn't yet in the throes of passion but as Altair increased the pace he felt the pleasure building inside him in a small pool. The experience felt familiar and he though he saw towering pines and smelled the scent of forests for a fleeting moment. He didn't feel pain when the second finger was added either. In fact, being filled only made him more ecstatic. His head was thrown back and his eyes closed, all his sense going on overload, and even so he could feel Altair's vigilant eyes on him. To be the sole focus of attention to such a powerful being was maddening. A man who was capable of killing with the least minimum effort. The same man was touching him all over and kissing him in such ways that Malik had to let loose his voice in a torrent of wanton moans and needy gasps.

Satisfied with the preparations, Altair proceeded to coat his own member as well. As soon as he removed the fingers, his cock immediately replaced them and this was when Malik truly lost it. No amount of fingers could have prepared him for the feel of Altair inside him. It was so hot and so much more filling. Malik cracked his eyes open only to stare right into a pair of golden orbs so extraordinary they seemed to glow in the dark. They were hypnotic and Malik wouldn't look away. His breath come in sharp heaves as inch by inch Altair settled inside his warmth. It was like two pieces of a puzzle finally falling into place. Perfection.

Altair didn't wait for an affirmation before he started moving. He could tell Malik was ready from the way the constricting muscles loosened around him and plus the need was written clear as day across Malik's face. He quickly built a pace that was just perfect to satisfy both of them and it wasn't too harsh since Altair was still slightly afraid of accidently hurting Malik. The dark eyed assassin could do little more than make pleasure filled noises and utter filthy profanities he wasn't aware he knew. Altair's name was called the most though. It was the only word that made sense amid the madness.

The silent room was filled with a symphony of love making noises. Altair's powerful thrusts rocked both their bodies in a tangle of clawing arms and crossed legs. He could feel himself nearing his climax at a surprising speed. He felt like he was running, head first, straight into a brick wall and he didn't want to stop. Just before he was pushed over the edge Altair managed to capture Malik's lips into a wet, searing kiss. Then he was a goner and his climax triggered Malik's in a chain reaction that had them both panting for air and falling heavily on the soft sheets.

Sweat cascaded down their bodies in rivets and it wasn't long before the room became chilly. Once he regained his breath, Malik moved closer to Altair, who pulled him up against his body with a strong arm around the waist. They sat in silence for a while just listening to their united heartbeats slowly going back to their normal rhythm.

'How did you get out of guard duty anyway?' Malik looked up at Altair who seemed genuinely curious. What an odd thing to think about right after sex…

'And why would I tell you that? Don't think that I don't know how many times you tried to ignore your duties.' For once it was Malik who was doing the smirking.

'It's nothing like that. Besides, even if I wanted to I couldn't since Al Mualim has his eyes on me at all times. I was simply curious. You're not the type to skip on your duties.' Altair rolled his eyes slightly. Malik was a complete stick in the mud.

'It was Kadar. He offered to do guard duty in my place for tonight.' Malik all but mumbled his words. He made sure to look anywhere other than Altair's increasingly inquisitive hawk eyes.

'Just like that? He just offered to do your share of work?' Why didn't he believe that? It couldn't be argued that Kadar was indeed one of the nicest people he knew but he wasn't an idiot.

'Not exactly. I sort of have to pay him back.' The more Malik tried to avoid the subject the more he captured Altair's curiosity. Curiosity may have killed the cat but Altair was an assassin and he was fairly certain he could survive whatever Malik was going to tell him.

'How exactly?'

'I promised to do all his house chores for the next month as well as his guard shifts for the whole of next week. Happy? Thanks to you I'm going to kill myself with work.' Altair made a mental note to congratulate Kadar on his fine exploitation skills. He resisted the urge to laugh since he knew that would be adding salt to Malik's wounds and he knew how unwise that could be. Especially since he was fully exposed in bed with him…The last thing he wanted was to be strangled in his sleep by a scornful lover because of his big mouth.

'I'm sorry to hear that.' His grin told another story. He stopped himself from laughing! What more could anyone expect out of him?...

'You are a lot of trouble, you know that?' Malik scowled at Altair but he couldn't keep his own smile form growing. Altair's good humour was infectious sometimes.

'I do, but I'm worth it.' He openly smirked now and he pulled Malik into another kiss, before he was on top of the other man once more. 'And I think it would be foolish to waste this hard earned night. Besides if you'll be as busy as you claim, then I have to do a week's work during this one night.'

'Do I have a say in this?'

'No.'

* * *

**Aw...I'm gonna miss writing about those two crazy kids...XD But at least now i can chill without constantly feeling guilty about the chapter i didn't update yet! (what can i say...I'm lazy as hell! X3)**

**Thank you very much for the read! i hope you liked it and if u can (i ask this every single time...)please leave a review. I'd appreciate it greatly!**

**See ya!~ OwO**


	11. Chapter 11

**THE END! Though i know this should be at the end, im putting it here. XD Well this is just a short epilogue to tie things up a bit.**

**Thank you to all those who continued to read this fiction until the end! T-T I could never truly show my appreciation for your kindness, especially towards those of you who reviewed/followed/favoured! OwO All i can say is THANK YOU and mean it. X3 (an especially warm thank you to KlawxXx for spurring me on...Seriously guys. If it weren't for her i would still be somewhere on chapter 3 or thereabouts...XD Thanks dear! U are the best!)**

**Well i hope you like this and if u can, please leave a review. I very much want to know what you guys think and unfortunately i am incapable of reading minds...(damn! XD) ENJOY!~**

_**Epilogue**_

Malik opened his eyes groggily and ran his hand through his short hair. He looked at the man still sleeping beside him and the corners of his mouth rose in a loving smile. Altair's arms were protectively united around his waist and Malik's heart rose in a giddy leap. They had been together, as lovers, for three weeks now and since that fated night Altair had shown remarkable signs of maturity. Malik wasn't about to say he had changed entirely but the signs were good.

He watched Altair's chest rise and fall with each steady breath. It was rare for him to be the first to wake up. Whenever the two spent the night together Altair was always very eager and determined to claim Malik. It really wasn't a surprise he was exhausted almost every morning...Yet he still came to the other because he was addicted. Addicted to everything that was Altair and everything he had to offer.

'Wake up sleepy head.' He left a trail of butterfly kisses across the assassin's neck and laughed softly when Altair squirmed and sunk lower into his pillow. He was many things but a morning person was not one of them…

'Come on. We have a mission today, or did you forget. Again.' Altair mumbled something incoherent. 'What?'

'I said, Al Mualim can get someone else. It's too early…'

'Actually, it's nearly afternoon. This is what you get for staying up at all hours of the night.' Altair cracked his eye open, a frown set firmly across his face.

'You sound like you didn't like it. And if memory serves correctly you're the one who made the most noise.' Malik punched him playfully and Altair chuckled. 'Alright, alright. I'm up. What's the mission anyway?' Malik rose up in a sitting passion not bothering to hide his disbelief.

'You can't be serious? Al Mualim has been going on about this mission for the last three days! Were you not listening at all?!' Altair was sitting up too.

'There was no point, since you did plenty of listening for both of us.' Altair grinned widely and Malik was about ready to tear him to pieces.

'You're impossible!' The supposed insult only served to widen Altair's grin. He clearly took it as a compliment. Malik sighed heavily and rubbed his palm across his temple. He learned that it was easier to simply go along with Altair's antics. Easier and way less painful, for both of them. 'Do you remember the objective of our quests at least?'

'The pieces of Eden.'

'Yes. And Al Mualim has reason to believe that one of those artefacts is in Solomon's Temple. Therefore you, Kadar and I were sent to investigate. Does any of this ring a bell?'

'Now that you mention it…' Malik threw another mock punch at Altair, who easily dodged it and instead grabbed his arm to pull him into a kiss. Altair certainly knew the power he had over Malik and he wasn't afraid to use it. How easy it was to distract the other man….

'Come on. We have to get ready.' Malik pulled away from the embrace, with some difficulty.

Little did he know it would be the last kiss they would share for a long time.

* * *

**Thank you for the read and i hope you guys liked it. Please be so kind as to leave a review, if u can. It will make me very happy indeed. XD**

**ATTENTION!**

**I mentioned in the last chapter that i had to say more about the way things ended in this fiction. Don't worry, im not horrible enough to just cut it off here...XD**

**I was planning to continue this fiction with three others. They would be as follows.:**

**U is for Us-Which is an Ezio/Leo fiction. (Altair and Malik will not be in this one but they will be in the next one.)**

**C is for Crazy-Which is an Altair/Desmond/Ezio fiction. (Ezio and Altair will remember their pastes which is where you guys will find out what happened to Malik and how they got on from this epilogue forwards.)**

**K is for Karma-Which will be a Shaun/Desmond fiction. (no Altair here either.)**

**There, you guys have it. My plans. When will they be done?...No comment...XD**

**Until next time, HAVE A FANTASTIC BUNCH OF DAYS!~**


End file.
